The Golden Era
by x.Heart of Gold.x
Summary: Ever wondered what the Marauders got up to at Hogwarts. Its all here! Starting with their first meeting to that fateful Halloween night in 1981. Will eventually evolve into a four story series. Years 1,2 & 3 in this story. Eventually J/L, S/OC, Canon
1. The Hogwarts Letters

Chapter One

The Hogwarts Letters

**16 October 1970**

" Sirius Black, get up right _now_!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and buried himself further into his blankets. You would think on your birthday you would be allowed a sleep in!

'_Hmm, my birthday…should be receiving a rather long-awaited letter today.'_

This thought alone was enough to propel young Sirius out of his comfortable bed and down the stairs into his somewhat dreary kitchen.

Sitting at the table already was his father Orion, his mother Walburga and his younger brother Regulus. When Sirius entered the kitchen, Regulus jumped up to give his brother a birthday hug. In proper brotherly fashion, Sirius shoved him away and turned to face his mother.

" Where's my letter?"

" Owl's at the window," Orion muttered, his eyes directed at the _Daily Prophet_.

Sirius ran to the far kitchen window, opened the glass and grabbed the slightly ruffled barn owl. Tied around its leg was the cherished package. The letter Sirius had been waiting for all his life. The envelope Sirius had been counting down for since his birthday last year. Finally Sirius Black was eleven.

His Hogwarts letter was here.

As Sirius ran back up to his room, not worried that not one of his family members had wished him _Happy Birthday_, his younger brother quietly excused himself from the table and followed him upstairs.

Slamming his door, Sirius ripped open the letter and sighed with relief as the thick parchment with its glistening green ink slipped out and onto his bed.

_Dear Mr Black_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

There was a timid knock at his door. Sirius glared at it before permitting his little brother to enter.

" What's wrong Reg?"

" I, um, I just wanted to wish you happy birthday, was all,"

Sirius considered his younger brother for a moment. He took in his dark hair and haughty good looks so consistent with the Black family; a double of Sirius himself.

" Thanks Reg,"

Regulus stood awkwardly in the doorway before sighing and walking away. Sirius titled his head as he watched his ten-year-old brother leave before shrugging and looking back down at his letter.

Sirius hummed with happiness. Finally, he was leaving this tedious lifestyle of pureblood lessons with the daily elocution and dancing lessons. Not the mention the four hours of mathematics and arithmetic each day. He was going to Hogwarts!

* * *

><p><strong>9th January 1971<strong>

Severus Snape never looked forward to his birthday. Why would he, no one in his family ever really acknowledged it. His mother tried to make the day fun for him but his father just slapped him around the same as every day.

This year however, he had something to look forward to.

" Happy birthday sweetie," Eileen smiled as Severus entered the kitchen.

" Brush your hair," Tobias grunted.

Severus avoided his father's eye as his mother planted a soft kiss on top of his slightly greasy hair.

" There's baked beans on the stove and a very handsome owl in the lounge room," Eileen said, her eyes taking in a pitying look as she took in her only son.

Greasy black hair that fell in a curtain around his face with its slightly hooked nose, pants two sizes too big and a frock-coat that used to belong to his mother, Severus Snape was not the good looking son she had always hoped for. But she loved him all the same.

Severus brightened when he thought of the Hogwarts letter waiting for him in the lounge room, but his real excitement for the day wouldn't come until lunchtime.

After opening his acceptance letter, Severus waiting out the rest of the morning in his room, lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

When the clock struck twelve, he leapt off his bed and thundered downstairs ignoring his father's yelling from the lounge. He sprinted down to the river and stopped with a gasp when he saw what she had done for him.

She turned away at his gasp and a beautiful smile lit her face.

" You like it?"

Severus gaped.

" Like it? I love it! No one has ever done anything like this before!"

" Happy birthday Sev," Lily Evans grinned, hugging her friend before running back to the picnic table, " Come see!"

Severus walked for in a daze.

" Why did you do this Lily,"

" For you silly, because you deserve it!" Lily laughed, " And because it's the day! Did you get it?"

" Of course,"

" Are you sure I'll get one?"

" Positive,"

Lily's face shone as she cut a piece of cake for Severus.

Severus Snape looked down at the urban head of his best friend and felt truly happy for the first birthday ever.

* * *

><p><strong>30 January 1971<strong>

It was the doorbell that woke Lily Evans on her eleventh birthday. She was groggy at first but then a conversation that she had had with her friend Sev floated into her head

"_And will it really come by owl?" Lily whispered_

"_Normally," said Severus, " But you're Muggle-born, so someone from the school will have to come and explain to your parents_

Lily squealed and ran downstairs.

" Happy Birthday darlin'" Lily's mum smiled as she hugged her youngest daughter, " help yourself to breakfast while I get the door. You're dad has something for you."

Lily grinned and ran to the kitchen. After receiving a bear hug from her dad and a tight squeeze from her older sister Petunia, Lily was just tucking into some bacon when her mum walked in with a confused expression followed by a tall, impressive woman. Her hair was pulled back into a strict bun and he was wearing a long peasant skirt and a poufy blouse with a high collar.

" Lily, this is Professor McGonagall. She has some news for you, and for us,"

" Pleasure to meet you Lily, and happy birthday. But yes your mother is correct. I have a letter for you," the imposing lady had a "posh" voice. She reached into her handbag and pulled out a parchment envelope, handing it to Lily.

With trembling fingers, Lily Evans opened the letter she had been hoping for ever since she met Severus Snape.

" Dear Miss Evans. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Lily's voice shook.

" Witchcraft?" Lily's mum gasped.

" Mr and Mrs Evans, your daughter is a witch,"

* * *

><p><strong>10 March 1971<strong>

When Remus Lupin woke on his birthday, he was greeted with the usual aches that arrived two days before a full moon. But not even the forthcoming full moon could dampen his spirits today. It was his birthday after all. His parents always went out of their way to make it the best day of the year. And this year they were going to the zoo.

Remus hurried downstairs and into the waiting arms of his dad.

" Happy birthday son!" Mr Lupin grinned

" Thanks dad,"

Mrs Lupin walked out of the kitchen with a huge grin on her face.

" Happy eleventh birthday Rem. We'll be leaving for the zoo in one hour but first there is a letter for you,"

Remus grimaced, " Is it from Great Aunt Nelly?"

" There is one from her but no, this letter is much more interesting. I am sure you will enjoy reading it a little more," Mrs Lupin smiled.

Remus cocked his head at his mother but she just smiled as his father slipped his arm around her waist.

" Go on son,"

Walking slightly cautiously through to the kitchen, Remus gaped in surprise when he saw the barn owl preening itself on the bench.

" That's not Alistair," Remus said thinking of their own screech owl.

" No," Mrs Lupin smiled.

Remus crept closer to the owl and slowly slid the parchment envelope from its leg.

_Mr R Lupin  
>Bedroom on the Right<br>32 Magnolia Crescent  
>Little Whinging<br>Surrey_

" No. No way. This is a…," Remus trailed off.

" Open it sweetie,"

With shaking hands, Remus slipped his finger under the wax weal and a parchment letter fell out onto the bench.

" How?" Remus asked, facing his parents.

Mr Lupin smiled, " You know those work trips I have been going on?"

" They weren't work trips?"

" No, I have been going into Hogwarts and into the Ministry trying to convince them that you are safe. '_Precautions can be taken. He will be careful. My son deserves to go to school,_'I fought and fought for you Remus. Dumbledore was all up for it but it took the Ministry longer to decide. But as you can see…,"

Remus looked back down at the letter in his hand.

" This isn't a joke is it? 'Cause you told me I would never be able to go. That it would be too dangerous,"

" Read the letter!"

" Dear Mr Lupin. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But how?"

" Dumbledore is planting a magical tree on the grounds. It will be planted over the top of a tunnel entrance. The tunnel will lead to a house in Hogsmeade. Every full moon, the nurse, Madam Pomfrey will take you down the tunnel and to the house. You will stay there for the night and then she will pick you up in the morning," Mr Lupin explained, " You can still go to school Rem, I wanted you too,"

" This. Is the best! Birthday ever!" Remus whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>27 March 1971<strong>

" Wake up Jamie. It's your big day!" Mrs Potter softly shook her now eleven-year-old son awake.

James Potter pried his eyes open and rolled over, stretch as he went. He smiled at his rather elderly mother.

" Morning mum,"

" What do you want for breakfast sweetie?"

" Hmmm, bacon and eggs,"

" Of course, come down when you're ready,"

James nodded and stretched some more.

Today was the day. He was one year older. He was practically an adult! He was eleven.

_He was eleven!_

James gasped and sprinted downstairs, snagging the envelope from the table.

" YES!" he crowed, jumping around the kitchen. He didn't bother opening it. He already knew what it was.

Mr and Mrs Potter smiled warmly at their son.

" Congratulations son," Mr Potter grinned.

James whooped and starting to sing;

"_Hogwarts Hogwarts _

_Hoggy warty Hogwarts_

_Teach us something please_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff_

_For now their bare and full or air _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff_

_So teach us things worth knowing _

_Bring back what we forgot_

_Just do your best _

_We'll do the rest_

_And learn until our brains all rot"_

Mr and Mrs Potter cheered and applauded

" What house are you going to be in son?" Mr Potter asked.

" Gryffindor, Dad, just like you!" James cheered. He hugged his parents and then tore off outside.

He was going to Hogwarts!

* * *

><p><strong>15 July 1971<strong>

" Hey Petey, it's time to get up now. It's your birthday!" Mrs Pettigrew gently shook her son awake.

" Mmmm, five more minutes Ma," Peter mumbled.

She laughed, " Now, Peter, none of that! You're eleven now! Time to start getting up earlier aye?"

" No fair!" he grumbled but rolled over and smiled at his mother.

" This is for you,"

She handed him a parchment envelope with glistening green ink. Peter grinned and grabbed the letter.

" Yes, I got in," he crowed.

" I always knew you would. You need to have more confidence in your self Petey. At least when you go to Hogwarts you will find real friends," Mrs Pettigrew sighed, " Maybe if your father hadn't left you would be more sociable,"

" It's not your fault Ma. I stay here to keep you company. Maybe I shouldn't go to Hogwarts," Peter sighed.

" No!" she exclaimed, " I want you to go and learn and make friends and leave this old town,"

" I'll be back during the holidays. Don't worry Ma. I love you!"

" I love you too Petey!"


	2. Paths Entwine

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all except for Rose Stanford who is mine :D Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Paths Entwine

**5 August 1971**

Sirius Black ran down Diagon Alley, his full-to-bursting money bag making a racket. It wasn't until he reached Madam Malkin's that he stopped running and pulled out his supplies list. He was walking through the door when a shout made him turn.

" Hey Black!"

A smirking Lucius Malfoy waltzed over, his Prefect badge glinting in the sun.

" Sirius Black, all grown up," Malfoy cocked an eyebrow, " Why you all alone?"

" I don't need my mother to take me shopping," Sirius retorted, " Now if you don't mind, I have some robes to buy,"

" Don't play smart with me, Black," Malfoy growled, " You better pull your act together before you get to school. We don't like people who sympathises with half-bloods and Mudbloods in Slytherin,"

" Who said I am going to be in Slytherin," Sirius grinned and shut the door in Malfoy's face.

Sirius took a deep breath and walked up to the counter. Madam Malkin showed him through to the measuring room. Inside there was a boy of his age with messy black hair and glasses.

" Hello, I'm James Potter,"

" Sirius Black,"

The two boys shook hands.

* * *

><p>" Lily! Slow down!," Mrs Evans called after her youngest daughter.<p>

" But Mum! There is so much to see!" Lily squealed.

" Mum can we go home?" Petunia whined.

" Tuney, this is your sister's day today. Tomorrow we can do something you want to do okay? But today is Lily's day," Mr Evans said.

" It's always her day," Petunia mumbled.

" Ooh, Mum! Can I get my wand?" Lily asked.

" Alright love,"

The Evans family traipsed into Olivanders.

" Ah, Miss Evans. Here to get your first wand,"

An old spindly man climbed down from a ladder resting on shelves upon shelves of long, thin boxes.

Lily grinned, " Yes!"

" Alright then, hold still. I need your measurements,"

With a wave of his wand, Olivander's measuring tape flew into the air and started to take Lily's measurements. Her parents were stunned, Petunia looked furious but Lily, well, Lily looked blissful.

A tinkle bought Olivanders attention to the door where a young boy Lily's age was walking in with his family.

" Ah John Lupin, elm, 10 inches with a dragon heartstring if I recall correctly?"

" Right you are Sir,"

" And Margret, holly, 9 ½ inches with unicorn tail?"

" Of course,"

Lily watched transfixed at the magical family. She caught the boy's eye and they smiled timidly at each other. Remus walked over.

" Hi," Lily said.

" Hey, Remus Lupin," he said holding out his hand.

" Lily Evans," she replied clasping his and shaking it.

" Is it your first year at Hogwarts too?"

" Yes, I am so excited. Because my mum and dad never went and I am the first witch in my family and, oh gosh. I'm babbling. Sorry!"

" You're a Muggleborn?"

" Is that bad?"

" No, not at all. Well, I have to go back to my parents but … I'll see you at school?"

" I would like that," Lily smiled. Remus grinned and walked back to his parents.

" Ah Miss Evans, what about this one.? Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow, unicorn hair core," Olivander said handing her a long piece of wood.

* * *

><p><strong>1 September 1971<strong>

" You'll be fine Mum. I promise. I'll write every week," Peter Pettigrew kissed his mother on the cheek.

" And you'll be fine too Petey. _I _promise!" Mrs Pettigrew replied.

" Love you Mum,"

" Love you too,"

Peter smiled and lugged his trunk onto the train. He sat down in an empty compartment. He was soon joined by Remus Lupin.

" Peter Pettigrew,"

" Remus Lupin,"

The two boys shook hands and started to talk.

* * *

><p>"…I'm sorry Tuney, I'm sorry. Listen - " Lily caught Petunia's hand and swung her around, " Maybe once I'm there – no listen Tuney. Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!"<p>

" I don't – want – to go!" Petunia snarled, snatching her hand out of Lily's grasp, " You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a – a…"

Lily's eyes widened as her sister pulled her away from their parents.

" You think I want to be a – a freak?"

Lily's eyes filled with tears as Petunia smirked.

" I'm not a freak," Lily sniffed, " That's a horrible thing to say!"

" That's where you're going, " Petunia said with relish, " A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy … you're weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety,"

Lily looked back at their parents who seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely. She sighed and looked back to her sister with narrowed eyes.

" You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the Headmaster and begged him to take you,"

Petunia turned scarlet.

" Beg? I didn't beg!"

" I saw his reply. It was very kind,"

" You shouldn't have read …" whispered Petunia, " That was my private – how could you?"

Lily glanced down and blushed. Petunia growled.

" That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!"

" No – not sneaking! Severus saw the envelope and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of – "

" Apparently wizards poke their noses into everywhere," said Petunia, now as pale as she had been flushed, " _Freak_" she spat at her sister, and then flounced off to where her parents stood.

A little way away Severus Snape stood with his mother watching his best friend fight with her sister. He was about to walk over when the family of four started to load Lily and her trunk onto the train.

Lily's bottom lip trembled as she kissed her parents goodbye and hoped on the train. Petunia just glared at walked away.

Close to tears, Lily stumbled along the train and collapsed into the nearest cabin which held two rather rowdy boys. They didn't notice her. Tucking herself into the corner of the cabin, Lily started to cry.

* * *

><p>Snape ran along the corridor of the Hogwarts Express. He had already changed into his school robes having taken the first chance to dispose of his embarrassing Muggle clothes. He found Lily in a cabin with two laughing boys hunched against the corner of the compartment. He slipped inside and sat down opposite her. Lily glanced at him and then looked back out the window.<p>

" I don't want to talk to you," she whispered, wiping tears from her cheeks.

" Why not?" Severus looked downcast.

" Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore,"

" So what?"

Lily threw him a look of deep dislike.

" So! She's my sister!"

Severus rolled his eyes but did so that Lily could not see.

" But we're going!" he said, unable to keep the exhilaration out of his voice, " This is it! We're off to Hogwarts,"

Lily couldn't contain the half-smile.

" You'd better be in Slytherin," he said.

" Slytherin?"

James Potter had been ignoring the Lily and Snape until her heard that word. Snape glared at him, taking in his profile. Next to James, Severus looked exceptionally poor and abandoned.

" Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked Sirius Black who was lounging opposite. Sirius didn't smile.

" My whole family has been in Slytherin," he said.

" Blimey," James said, " and I thought you were alright!"

Sirius gave a bark like laugh.

" Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James grinned and lifted an invisible sword.

" '_Gryffindor, where dwell the brace at heart!'_ Like my dad,"

Severus snorted. James turned on him.

" Got a problem with that?"

" No," Severus said, his sneer contradicted his answer, " If you'd rather be brawny than brainy,"

" Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius shot at Severus.

James roared with laughter as Severus went bright red. Lily scowled and looked from James to Sirius with deep dislike.

" Come on Severus, let's find another compartment,"

" Ooooooo, _let's find another compartment_!" Sirius imitated her lofty voice and James tried to trip Severus as he went out the door.

" See ya Snivellus," James called as Lily slammed the compartment door.

" Oh those boys! They are just so – so – so…,"

" Pig-headed?" Severus offered.

Lily glanced at him and burst out laughing, " Come on Sev,"

Back in the compartment James tried to control his laughter, " Are you really from a Slytherin family?"

" Yeah but I'm hoping to not get in Slytherin as it will annoy my mother to no end!" Sirius grinned.

James smirked and slapped him on the back, " I like you!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the trip passed by quickly and soon Sirius and James were hoping off the train in Hogsmeade.<p>

" Finally," James sighed.

" Tell me about it! I've been counting down the days till I could leave home,"

" You're family can't be that bad Sirius,"

" You haven't met them Jamie-boy,"

Their discussion was cut short by a yell.

" Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

James and Sirius stared dumbstruck at the giant.

" Tha' names Rebeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Now any more firs' years! C'mon, follow me. Mind yer step! Follow me!"

Slipping and sliding down to the water, it was James that was bowled over as an out-of-control Lily slid into him.

" Oh I'm so sor –" she cut off when she saw his face. Scowling she stood up and flounced off.

" No problem," James mumbled as Sirius helped him up.

" She's delightful," Sirius chuckled.

" Isn't she just,"

Laughing they continued their way down to the boats.

" No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called.

James and Sirius were followed into their boat by two boys.

" Hey there, I'm Sirius Black,"

The taller one held out his hand, " Remus Lupin,"

The shorter one look slightly like a mouse, " Peter, Peter Pettigrew,"

" James Potter,"

They all smiled as their boat set off.

Over in another boat, Lily and Severus were joined in their boat by two girls.

" The name's Mary MacDonald," one said as their boat sailed through the water.

" Rose Stanford," the other said, tucking her long blonde hair behind her ear.

Lily and Severus introduced themselves and the four started chatting.

As the fleet of boats rounded a corner, the towering castle of Hogwarts came into view.

" Wow," Lily sighed. Sev looked at her adoringly.

" It's beautiful isn't it?"

All Lily could do was stare.

When the boat bumped against the shore, all the first years exited the boats and traipsed up to the castle following Hagrid. Across the grounds and up the stone steps, the first years were completely silent, taking in the grounds.

Raising his gigantic fist, Hagrid knocked on the huge front door. It swung open to reveal a tall, imposing witch.

" Professor McGonagall," James, Sirius and Lily whispered to themselves.

" Welcome children. Thank you Hagrid,"

Hagrid bowed his head, waved to the students and walked through to the Great Hall.

McGonagall led the children to a chamber off the Great Hall.

" Wait here. I will come back when we are ready for you,"

When she left it was silent for two seconds before chatter broke out.

Sirius and James were talking to their new friends when a group of sneering guys walked over. Severus tensed beside Lily.

" Hey Black, why you over here?" the obvious leader asked.

" Why shouldn't I be Avery?" Sirius retorted.

" You should be with us. Us purebloods," Avery sneered looking around at everyone else.

" I'm pureblood so I'd say he is in the right place," James put in. Peter nodded. Remus just stayed to the side.

" What's so important about being pureblood anyway?" Lily spoke up. Severus hit her and Rose and Mary's eyes widened as Avery stalked over.

" Being pureblood is the only way to be, _Mudblood_," he growled.

Severus narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

" Hey, don't say that word!" James called out.

Avery spun around.

" Why not? What's your name anyway?"

" James Potter. And because it is a filthy word that should not be used to describe a lovely girl, nor in company such as this,"

" And if being pureblood means being you, I'd rather be a werewolf," Sirius scorned. Remus' eyes widened.

" Why you filthy blood traitor," Avery growled.

" What does Mudblood mean Sev?" Lily asked her friend.

He gulped, " Um, well Mudblood is a _cruel_ word for someone with Muggle parents,"

" Someone like me," Lily whispered, her eyes smarting. She stepped forward.

" Hey _Avery_. Don't call me that again!"

Avery turned slowly back around.

" What you gonna do about it, _Mudblood_," he scoffed.

Lily raised her hand to slap him.

" Miss Evans. What do you think you're doing?"

Lily gulped, " I – ah – I was just….,"

" Avery called her a Mudblood Professor," James called out.

McGonagall turned to Avery, " Is that so Mr Avery? Well then, after the feast I will talk to you. Now everyone please follow me. They are ready for you,"

Lily wiped her tears away and glared at James.

" You're welcome," he said sarcastically. Lily just huffed and walked through with Severus in tow.

" I don't like her very much," James said to Sirius as they walked through with Remus and Peter behind them.

All conversations were halted as the first years walked through to the Great Hall and took in the sight. The ceiling glinted with stars and the hovering candles flickered. Hundreds of students turned to watch as the first years silent walked up the aisle between two long tables. Once they reached the top, they stopped.

McGonagall pulled out a ratty old hat and placed it on a three-legged stool.

Lily looked quizzically at Severus who just smiled and looked back at the hat. For a beat there was silence before a rip in the hat opened and it began to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindor's apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<br>So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap! <em>

The Great Hall erupted in cheers. Lily giggled and hugged Severus. Sev stared dumbstruck and then started to grin. Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long scroll of parchment.

" Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats, you will be sorted into yours houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in our house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room.

" The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house point. At the end of the year, the house with the most point is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

" Now, when I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,"

Lily gulped.

" Aubrey, Bertram,"

A rather large, bumbling boy waddled up to the stool and sat down.

" HUFFLEPUFF" the hat shouted and Bertram waddled off to the Hufflepuff table.

" Avery, Phineas"

The sneering Avery waltzed up to the stool.

The hat hardly touched his head before it yelled out 'SLYTHERIN'.

A two more people were called up and placed in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff before Professor McGonagall called out 'Black, Sirius'.

For the first time Sirius looked pale as he walked up. Sitting gingerly on the stool, Sirius closed his eyes as the hat was placed on his head. James crossed his fingers.

" _Ah, another Black. This should be easy. But no, there is no serious ambition in you, just a need to, what's this, show up your mother. You don't seem like a Slytherin and you definitely wouldn't fit in Hufflepuff. You're very intelligent but you have a strong sense of bravery so I think I'll have to put you in…_

" GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius sighed in relief and James grinned from the floor.

Sirius ran to the Gryffindor table.

" Evans, Lily,"

Lily took a deep breath, squeezed Severus' hand and walked up to the stool. The hat was placed on her head and it slipped over her eyes.

" _Ah, an easy one!_

" GRYFFINDOR!"

Severus let out a tiny groan as Lily handed the Hat back to Professor McGonagall and walked to the cheering Gryffindor table. But as she walked she looked back at Severus and gave him a sad smile. Sirius moved up the bench to make room for her but she took one look at him and turned away with arms folded.

" The pleasure is all mine Lily Evans," Sirius smirked. She ignored him.

Next up was Lupin, Remus.

Remus gulped and walked up to the stool.

' _What if it's all a mistake? What if I have to go home?'_

Remus fretted all the way up to the stool and even as the Hat slid over his eyes.

" _You are very stressed. Don't worry small one, you belong here. And because of your 'condition' you have exceptional courage so it seems fitting for me to place you in…_

" GRYFFINDOR!"

Four more students were Sorted into Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw before 'MacDonald, Mary' was placed in 'GRYFFINDOR!' Lily grinned as her new friend sat next to her.

Right after Mary was 'Mulciber, Martin' who was Sorted into 'SLYTHERIN'. Mulciber, Lily recognised was one of Avery's buddies. Sirius seemed to recognise him too because his knuckled went white.

Two more to Hufflepuff and one more to Gryffindor, before it was 'Pettigrew, Peter's' turn.

Little Peter was nearly having heart palpitations as he sat on the stool.

"_Oh, where to put you? You have ambition. Yes, lots and lots of ambition and a thirst to prove yourself. You want to make a name for yourself. That seems the guidelines for Slytherin. But you will get hurt there. So I will put you in…_

" GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter nearly fainted with relief and ran all the way to the Gryffindor table with the Hat on his head. He had to run all the way back. Once is was returned it was 'Potter, James'' turn.

Sirius crossed his fingers and Lily gave him a burning look. James just smirked.

" _Too easy!"_

" GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius cheered the loudest as his new best friend joined him, Remus, Peter and a slightly disgruntled Lily.

" Sorry, Evans. Looks like you're stuck with me for seven years," James grinned.

Lily speared him with an icy look, " And never after that,"

She looked back in time to see Severus get placed in Slytherin. She gave a little wave as he sat down next to Avery.

Lily's other new friend Rose Stanford was the last placed in Gryffindor and the last student (Vance, Emmeline ) went to Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore stood up.

" Congratulations on your houses, let the feast begin!"

With a wave of his arms, the empty plates, dishes and jugs filled to the brim with chicken wings, potatoes, chips, roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and Sirius' favourite pumpkin juice.

Lily look dumbfounded at the food.

" It's not poisonous Evans. You can eat it!" James laughed taking a chicken wing.

" But – where did it come from?" she gasped.

" Probably the house-elves,"

Lily's eyes widened even further.

" This is crazy!" Rose whispered.

" You can say that again!" Lily whispered back.

" So what is everyone's background?" Sirius asked, tucking into a lamb chop.

" Gryffindor's all the way to the beginning of Hogwarts!" James said proudly.

" My mum's a witch and my dad's a Muggle. So that makes me a half-blood," Mary offered.

" Well, I am a pureblood but more like a Ravenclaw family. Except for me obviously," Peter grinned.

" Erm, pureblood," Remus said quietly.

" I never knew about Hogwarts until about two months ago. So that makes me a Muggleborn?" Rose asked.

" Yep, like me," Lily grinned, " What about you Sirius?" Lily still seemed cautious when she addressed the boys.

" Slytherins all the way back. Pureblood family since forever. I belong to the '_Noble House of Black'_,"

" What is the big deal with blood here?" Lily asked.

" To some people, blood defines who you are," Remus explained, " They are normally purebloods who believe that if you do not have perfect blood all the way through your family, you are not a true witch or wizard. It's stupid really. No offence Sirius,"

" None taken mate. My whole family's nuts. That's why I am in Gryffindor. To show my mother that blood isn't everything," Sirius replied.

" Will my being Muggleborn affect my grades?" Lily asked anxiously.

" No, not at all," Mary replied, " The professor's aren't like that,"

" Good," Lily sighed with relief.

Dinner ended quickly as the new Gryffindors became friends. Although Lily still seemed weary of James and Sirius, she quickly grew to like Remus, Peter and Mary and she could see a true friend on Rose.

Dumbledore dismissed everyone and the Gryffindor first years followed their Prefects up to the Gryffindor tower.

" Keep up follow me everyone," Fabian Prewett, the Gryffindor Prefect said.

Up and up they went. Sirius tried to keep a map in his head but after the fourth staircase he was already lost.

" We are going to need a map," he whispered to James who nodded fervently.

Soon they came to a portrait of an old, fat lady,

" Password?"

" Animus," Fabian replied, " Listen up first years. This is the password for now, but beware it changes all the time. Do not forget the password,"

They all nodded eagerly.

" Alright follow me,"

Everyone clambered through the portrait hole though Peter needed a leg up.

Inside was a cosy, red common-room. Armchairs of all shapes and sizes littered the room and a crackling fire sent out heat from the corner. A couple of older students were lounging around but most were walking up a staircase at the back of the room.

" Through there is a staircase which will lead you up to your dormitories. Girls up and to the right and boys up and to the left. Welcome to Hogwarts. Have a good night," Fabian said and took his leave walking over to a boy who looked very much like him.

" Well good night," Lily said and she, Mary and Rose all walked up the staircase.

The four boys stared after them.

" Girls are so strange!" James said.

" Amen mate," Sirius chuckled and the boys walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>As Lily lay in her bed that night she couldn't wipe the grin off her face. She was lying in a four-poster bed in a castle. She had already made friends in her new house. Hopefully she and Sev could continue their friendship. Petunia already seemed a million miles away. Chucking to herself, Lily Evans snuggled further into her blankets and fell fast asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>After saying good night to the guys, Sirius got into bed and sighed with happiness. He was in Gryffindor, which his mother would not be pleased with. He was friends with people who weren't pure-blooded, which his mother would be furious with and he was happy, which his mother would turn speechless at. Sirius Black smiled as he fell fast asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>James rolled over in his bed and grinned at his red and gold tie. His father would be so proud. He was carrying on the family tradition. And amazingly he had made friends with a Slytherin of all things. But Sirius seemed really cool and he <em>was<em> in Gryffindor. James Potter grinned and fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Yawning and snuggling under his blankets, Remus was so happy. He finally had friends. How long they would stay he didn't know, but tonight he almost didn't care. It was still four days until the next full moon and although Remus was nervous about the arrangements, he forgot about it tonight. Remus Lupin was happy as he fell fast asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Kissing a picture of his mother, Peter rubbed his eyes and pulled up his blankets. He took one more look at his new House-mates and hopefully new friends before lying down and sighing with happiness. Peter Pettigrew didn't feel alone for the first time in years as he fell fast asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Folding his new silver and green tie, Severus sighed as he got ready for bed. Avery and Mulciber were chuckling in the corner and his other dormitory mates were already asleep. Severus hopped into his bed and sighed again. Wishing Lily was in Slytherin with him, Severus Snape fell fast asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay! What do you think! I am thinking of making this a series of a couple of stories to get their full school years across properly. I was thinking three stories while they are at Hogwarts and then one with the Order and such, ending with the Halloween James and Lily die. Please review.**


	3. Settling In

Chapter Three

Settling In

Sirius' assumption that they would need a map proved to be very true the next day when it took him, James, Remus and Peter thirty minutes to get to breakfast.

"That! Was ridiculous!" James growled as they all flopped onto a bench.

"There should be signs!" Remus whined.

"Had some trouble aye?"

The four friends looked up to see Fabian Prewett.

"This castle is impossible," Sirius moaned.

"Don't worry, you'll pick it up," Fabian said and walked away. Sirius stared after him.

"I thought he was going to help!" he exclaimed.

"Ah come on, let's eat. We have to find our way to our next class," James growled, "Hey, what is our next class?"

There was a scornful giggle from next to them. Lily, Rose and Mary were eyeing them mockingly.

"What do you want?" James asked.

"Fine, I won't give you your timetables," Lily scowled.

James glared at her but Remus just smiled and leant towards the girls.

"Hey Lily, could we please have our timetables?" he asked kindly.

Lily narrowed her eyes but they softened, "Of course, Remus. Because you asked so nicely,"

Remus grinned and took the four pieces of paper, "Thanks Lily,"

Lily rolled her eyes and the three girls set off.

"Suck up," James muttered.

Remus chuckled, "It got us what we wanted didn't it?"

"I must try that one day. Being nice to get something," Sirius said.

The four boys chuckled as they checked out their timetables.

"Double Transfiguration first," Peter squeaked.

"Then single Charms, followed by lunch and then double Potions. Last subject Herbology," Remus continued.

"Well, let's go then," James said standing up and walking towards the doors. He stopped when he got there, "Which way is it?"

"This way," Sirius said, "I think"

After ten minutes they finally found their way into Professor McGonagall's classroom only five minutes late.

"Sorry Ma'am," they all mumbled as they took their seats. Lily rolled her eyes as they sat down. She was sitting, James noticed, with a Slytherin boy. The same one from the train.

'_Sivellis, Severus, Snivellus. Ah that's right Snivellus_,' James snickered.

Sirius cocked his eyebrow at him.

"Snivellus," James whispered, looking pointedly at Severus. Sirius snorted and stuffed his fist in his house.

McGonagall cut off her lecture.

"Anything I can help you with Potter? Black?" she asked sternly. The boys shut up and bit their lips.

"No, Professor," Sirius mumbled, fighting back his chuckles.

"Very well…," McGonagall continued with her lesson.

Sirius and James tore little bits of paper off their parchment scrolls and rolled them into balls.

"Ten points for the back, twenty for the head," Sirius mumbled taking aim at Severus.

"Aim," James whispered.

"Set,"

"FIRE!" the boys whisper-shouted. Two small balls of parchment flew through the air.

* * *

><p>Puft! Puft!<p>

Lily frowned and looked at Sev beside him. Severus was scowling and rubbing his head. On the floor behind him lay two balls of parchment.

"Potter and Black," she growled looking behind her. The two boys in question were very obviously avoiding her and each other's eyes.

"Idiots," she muttered.

* * *

><p>"Yes," Sirius hissed, "Twenty points,"<p>

"Me too," James grinned.

Chuckling, the boys wrote down their scores on a spare scrap of parchment, ripped up some new balls, and took aim again. Remus rolled his eyes at them and made sure to take down careful notes which he was sure they would be borrowing later on.

* * *

><p>By the end of the lesson Sirius Black had one hundred and twenty points, James Potter had one hundred and thirty and Severus Snape had quite a sore head.<p>

"Ha! I win!" James chuckled as they packed up their equipment.

Sirius scowled, "The wind caught me last one,"

"Wind? What wind? You lost Black. Admit it," James crowed.

"I admit to nothing," Sirius grumbled.

James chuckled as he tucked his books in the crook of his arm but just as he stood straight those books went flying as someone banged into his shoulder. Hard.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Oh sorry," a flat voice said from above. James looked up to see Severus grinning down at him, "My fault,"

Lily was giggling from his side.

Severus leaned down and hissed, "That was for the target practice, Potter,"

He stood back and walked off. Lily smirked and ran to catch up with him.

Sirius helped him pack up his books, "That girl is evil!"

"Ha, you don't say,"

"I think she's quite pleasant," Remus said from his desk where his was finishing up his notes. Peter nodded in agreement.

"I am pretty sure you think everyone is pleasant Remus," James said.

"You _were_ hitting her friend," Peter mumbled.

"Whose side are you on Petey?" Sirius asked frowning. Peter freaked.

"I –I was just- I didn't mean-"

Sirius laughed, "I was joking Peter, calm down!"

"Mr Potter and Mr Black, please come up here," Professor McGonagall requested. The boys jumped. They had forgotten she was still there.

"Mr Lupin and Mr Pettigrew you may leave," it came out as a request but the boys all knew it was an order.

Sirius and James looked at each other, gulped and walked up to McGonagall's desk.

"I should give you detentions you know boys," she said eyeing them until they both ducked their heads.

"Yes ma'am," they said in unison.

"But, I think Mr Snape's _revenge_ one might say was sufficient punishment. That bumped looked like it will leave a bruise,"

James rubbed his shoulder almost unconsciously, "So we aren't in trouble?"

McGonagall studied them, "Five points each from Gryffindor. Don't disrupt my class again boys. Now off to Charms with you,"

James and Sirius grinned at each other and ran out of the classroom. Peter and Remus were waiting for them.

"What did she say?"

"Are you in trouble?"

"Ten points and that's all," James crowed, "It's got to be a record! McGonagall never lets people off,"

"Maybe you're just special," Peter said.

"Special all right," Sirius muttered, earning as smack on the head.

"Come on, we are about five minutes late for Charms and we still have to find the bloomin' classroom yet," Remus said setting off.

"I like you James. A lot! And we seem to think along the same wave-length. So I can see that Remus here is going to be very good for us!" Sirius grinned.

"I like you too Sirius. And I couldn't agree more!"

* * *

><p>"I have only been here for a day but I already <em>hate<em> James Potter and his 'posse'," Lily growled as her and Sev walked to their next class.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here for you Lily," Severus promised as they stopped at the staircase that would take Lily to Charms.

"I know Sev. I'll see you at Lunch. Bye,"

Severus grinned and walked off.

"Hey Lily, can I walk with you?" it was Rose, running to catch up.

"Of course," Lily smiled and they set off.

When they reached Charms, Lily was unpleasantly surprised to see James and Sirius smiling.

"Did you get in trouble? Anything?" she asked angrily.

"Ten points Evans. Not much is it," Potter grinned while Black snickered. Lily looked murderous. She was so angry she wanted to hit them. Rose grabbed her hand.

"Come on Lily, they're not worth it," she muttered, dragging her away. Looking back over her shoulder she glared at James and Sirius.

* * *

><p>James and Sirius were still chuckling when Professor Flitwick called the class to attention.<p>

"Welcome students to Charms class," squeaked the little Professor.

And that was the only sentence the two boys took in for the rest of the lesson. They were off and away, planning their revenge on one, Severus Snape.

"Will I be taking notes for you in this class too sirs?" Remus whispered in a posh butler voice.

"If you would be so kind Lupin. We will pay you for your services," Sirius whispered back.

"Very well sirs. May the note taking commence,"

* * *

><p>It only took James, Remus, Sirius and Peter five minutes to find the Great Hall for lunch. But all too soon they were setting off for Potions with the Slytherins again.<p>

"Hey Potter!"

The boys turned to see Severus glaring at them.

"Yes Snivellus?" James asked politely.

"What is your problem with me?"

Sirius snorted, "Problem, what problem? It has nothing to do with your greasy hair, or your hooked nose, or your friendship with a certain Lily Evans. Are you such a loser that your only friend is a _Gryffindor_ girl who could do so much better than you?"

Severus went purple, "Why you little bastard!"

"Excuse me; watch your language Mr Snape. Ten points from Slytherin,"

The rather rotund Head of Slytherin and Potions Master Professor Slughorn gazed sternly at his House pupil. Snape scowled.

"Sorry sir,"

"Very well, into class we go," Slughorn's tone of voice changed from disapproving to jolly.

Lily put her hand on Severus' shoulder and led him into the classroom. James shoved passed them with the rest of the boys in tow.

"Now we're even Snivelly," Sirius hissed as he passed.

* * *

><p>The rest of Potions class went very well in Lily's opinion after its rough start. Professor Slughorn gushed over her Potion-making and she was the only one he complimented. She flushed with pride as she walked out with Severus.<p>

"Every teacher already loves you," he grumbled.

"Don't be stupid," Lily laughed.

"It's true! I'll see you dinner,"

Lily stopped, "Oh I'm sorry Sev. I can't sit at your table tonight. Professor McGonagall told me that I have to sit at the Gryffindor table. Sorry,"

Severus looked heart-broken, "Oh okay. Well I'll just see you tomorrow sometime. Bye Lily,"

He started to walk off but Lily caught his arm, "You're still my best friend! Always there for me right?"

Severus smiled, "Always,"

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed fairly smoothly until Thursday with Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Gregory Guillotine was a young, clean-shaven man who could not control his class even if he tried. James Potter and Sirius Black noticed this as soon as they walked in and used it to their full advantage.<p>

"So, _Professor_, what are your qualifications for this job?" Sirius asked within five minutes of their first lesson.

Guillotine stuttered, "Er that is not of your c-concern Mr – erm – Mr?"

"Black sir. No I was just wondering how someone who looks fifteen could be a Professor,"

The class muffled their tittering.

"Mr Black that is n-not appropriate. Now if we could get back on the subject of Disarmi - "

"Professor? Where did you buy your robes?" James pipped up.

"Arm, my-my robes Mr –er?"

"Potter. Yes your robes? Just, I was wondering that kind of shop sells robes that had exactly fifteen holes in them? Were they free? I hope they were sir. If not you should ask for a refund," James replied matter-of-factly.

"These are my best robes Mr Potter," Guillotine retorted.

"Oh dear. I would hate to see his muck-around ones?" James mock-whispered to Sirius.

The class' muffled tittering had now turned into audible giggling. Even Lily was trying not to laugh, though she put on a frustrated face.

"Oh come on Lily, it's funny. Just laugh," Rose giggled. Lily bit her lip.

"I suppose they must be so tattered he has to wear three sets of robes underneath as too hide the holes," Sirius mock-whispered back.

"Or he just likes a nice breeze," James suggested waggling an eyebrow.

The giggling was turning into soft laughter as Professor Guillotine slowly turned bright, tomato red.

"He probably buys them from the same shop as old Snivellus," Sirius smirked, glancing at Severus who in turn went as red as Guillotine.

Severus stood up and grabbed for his wand. Sirius' eyes widened and he pulled James under the desk just in time as Severus spat out a Knock-back Jinx which skimmed the desk and ruffled James' hair as it sailed passed, hitting Mary MacDonald square in the chest. She slammed back on her chair which tipped over. A loud crack was heard as Mary's head smacked the desk behind her. Lily and Rose jumped up and ran over to her.

The laughter which had been starting to get louder ceased immediately and everyone turned towards to teacher. He looked furious.

"You!" – he pointed to Severus – "You and you!" – Sirius and James – "Up here NOW! Miss Evans and Miss Stanford please escort Miss MacDonald to the hospital wing"

Sirius and James rose slowly from under their desk and Severus stowed his wand away. They all walked quickly up to the front.

"That behaviour was _unacceptable_! I will n-not tolerate it in this class! Do you understand me?" Guillotine growled.

"Yes sir,"

"Understood,"

"Aye aye captain,"

This caused the class to giggle again but Guillotine looked murderous.

"Forty points from Gryffindor and thirty from Slytherin and you will all receive detentions. Come back here at eight tonight,"

The three boys nodded.

"Class dismissed,"

The Slytherin and Gryffindor first years were completely silent until they got outside and the laughter erupted.

"That was amazing!" Peter squealed at James and Sirius, who were grinning despite the detentions.

"I have my work cut out for me don't I?" Remus sighed but grinned all the same.

"Hey is Mary okay?" Sirius asked as they made their way to dinner.

"Let's go check on her," Remus suggested.

"Yeah, I feel bad," James said. Sirius cast a longing look at the Great Hall but followed his friends to the hospital wing.

They found Mary lying on a bed flanked by Rose and Lily.

"Hey Mary," Remus said, walking up to her bed. Lily rose and gave him her seat.

"Oh hey guys,"

"How are you doing?" Sirius asked following Remus, Peter just behind.

"Just a bump. No lasting damage. I was just about to leave actually,"

There was a slap.

"What is your _problem?"_ James growled, holding his check, glaring at a red-faced Lily.

"You are such a pig James Potter. What did Severus ever do to you?"

"Nothing, except insult me, my father and the rest of this House,"

"Oh that was just a comment. You need to grow up," Lily growled. She turned to Mary, " See you later Mary. I need to go for a walk,"

Lily stomped out of the room. Rose's eyes followed her for a minute before she ran out of the room after her. Mary rolled her eyes and got off the bed.

"I'll see you later guys. Thanks for checking on me,"

And with that, she too left the room.

"Does _everyone _hate me?" James asked incredulously.

"No, not everyone. Just Lily and Snape and Guillotine and – "

"Shut up Black,"

"Come on, you guys need to eat before your detention," Remus said just as Madam Pomfrey came out of her office.

"Mr Lupin, a word?"

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up," Remus said.

Sirius, James and Peter peered at him curiously but left the wing.

"How are you feeling Remus?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Usual soreness. Nothing I can't handle,"

"Very well, tomorrow meet here at 3. You have permission to leave Potions early but you will miss out of your first flying lesson. Sorry,"

"It's all right. Just one lesson right? Okay 3 tomorrow. Thanks,"

"You're welcome Mr Lupin,"

Remus walked out of the hospital wing and towards the Great Hall. It was amazing. Even with tomorrow's full moon, he was still happy. He still had friends! Wonder how long that would last...

* * *

><p><strong>Aha and the war between Sirius, James and Snape begins, Lily already despises James, the Marauders (although they are not called that yet) are cementing their friendship, James and Sirius are already causing trouble and have a detention and Remus is about to face his first full moon at Hogwarts. Let the year begin! <strong>

**Next chapter: **_**Comings and Goings**_** : and it includes Sirius, James and Snape's detention, Remus' full moon, tea with Hagrid (why do you think he asked Harry? :P), rest of September, October and into November with first Quidditch match, possibly finishing with start of Christmas because that's where my action starts. Oops did I say that out loud? Review :D**


	4. Comings and Goings

Chapter Four

Comings and Goings

At eight o'clock sharp, Sirius and James arrived at their DADA class closely followed by Severus.

"What's it like being slapped by a girl?" Severus sniggered. Obviously Lily had spoken to him at dinner.

"I don't know. Slap me and I'll tell you," James shot back. Sirius burst out laughing as Severus went bright red.

"Seriously, give it _up_ Snape!" Sirius grinned, "Ha! Serious!"

That set James and Sirius off until Guillotine opened the door.

"Come in boys,"

The three boys trouped in and sat down at the front desk.

"Now, I know I gave you all detentions but I realised that I over-reacted a little. You didn't mean it all right?"

The boys were stunned.

"Ah, n-no sir. We didn't mean it at all," Sirius stuttered.

"Okay well, James and Sirius you may leave but Severus you have to stay. You used magic and that is not allowed. You still get a detention,"

James and Sirius looked at each other with glee. Severus looked deadly.

With great strength the two boys held their laughter until they got outside. When they did, it was for a full ten minutes and even when they stumbled into the Gryffindor common-room, there was still the occasional chuckle.

Remus looked up from his chair near the fireplace where he was sitting with Peter, "That was short? It's only 8:15,"

Sirius beamed, "We got off! We got off!"

"Only Snivelly got the detention for using magic," James laughed, "Professor Guillotine apologised for over-reacting,"

"We got off! We got off!" Sirius was still chanting.

"You have got to be kidding me!" that was Lily. She glared at the boys before stalking off to her dormitory.

James chuckled.

"What's that Remus?" Sirius asked looking at the letter in Remus' hand.

"Oh this. My – um – grandmother is ill. I have permission to go visit her – um – every month,"

"Every _month_? Why so often?" Peter asked.

"Oh –um – because – erm – it's hard to explain," Remus muttered.

"Okay then," James said eyeing Remus curiously, "So you won't be here tomorrow?"

"I leave Potions early. I'll be back on Sunday,"

"Lucky!" Sirius whined.

"Yeah for him. With Remus gone, Sirius, we are going to have to," James gulped, "take our own notes,"

"Noooooooo!" Sirius moaned.

* * *

><p>At 3 o'clock on the dot, Remus Lupin walked into the hospital wing, wincing with every step.<p>

"Oh Mr Lupin. Okay let's go," Madam Pomfrey said.

Out of the hospital wing, down the many staircases and out the doors, Madam Pomfrey kept a hand on his shoulder all the way. She led him across the grounds and over to a wild looking tree. Its branches were swaying in what might have been the breeze if there had been any.

"This, Mr Lupin, is the Whomping Willow. As you can see, it has a mind of its own. Once someone strays to near it, the branches come alive and attempt to 'whomp' you,"

"Dad said a tree was being planted over the tunnel to my shack. But how do I get into the tunnel if the tree hits me every time I go near it?"

"Like this," Madam Pomfrey picked up a long stick and walked near to the tree. Near the base was a strange knot looking root, which Madam Pomfrey then proceeded to poke with the stick. The tree froze.

"Quick, down the hole,"

Remus ran under the branches and slid down the dirty hole. Madam Pomfrey slid down a moment later.

Once they were both on their feet, they set off down the tunnel. It was tall enough that Remus could walk with only his head bowed however, Madam Pomfrey was practically crawling.

"Do you – do you want me to just go al – alone?" Remus asked, wishing for a negative.

"No, no of course not Mr Lupin. I am fine. We are nearly there anyway,"

Sure enough, Remus' head hit a wooden roof within five minutes. Pushing carefully on the trapdoor, Remus hoisted himself into a dusty, dilapidated shack and turned to help Madam Pomfrey through.

"Oh no, I'm not coming up Mr Lupin. It is 4:00. Three minutes until moonrise. I must leave. I am sorry Remus. I'll be back in the morning,"

Remus nodded and ran to the other side of the room. He could feel the full moon starting to take its effect.

He took a deep breath and sat down on the floor. Closing his eyes, he waited. Waited for the full moon to rise. Waited for pain to come. Waited for the screeching and howling as he bit himself.

Remus waited for the wolf to awaken.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, James, Sirius, Peter, their fellow Gryffindors and unfortunately the first year Slytherins were just finishing up their first flying lesson. James and Sirius were less than impressed.<p>

"Why do we have to learn how to fly?" James moaned as he, Sirius and Peter sat by the lake after the lesson, "I have been flying since I could walk,"

"Tell me about it," Sirius groaned.

"I enjoyed it. I have never flown before," Peter mumbled.

"I noticed! How could a pureblood wizard not have flown before may I ask?" James questioned.

"Ma said it was too dangerous," Peter replied.

"That's ridiculous!" James sounded appalled.

"You know the best thing about flying class?" Sirius grinned, "Watching Snivellus attempt to mount a broom! And then try and hover!"

Peter and James cracked up laughing.

"I have never seen anything as funny as his face when that broom flipped and he landed flat on his face!" James gasped with laughter.

"Wha' are ya all hollerin' at?" it was Hagrid.

"Flying lessons," Sirius said simply, still snickering.

"Sounds like fun. You boys wanna have tea in me cabin? Tell me abou' ya firs' week?" Hagrid asked, looking hopeful.

The boys looked at each other, "Yes!"

"Where's ya other mate?"

"Remus. He's visiting his sick grandmother,"

"Ah, well we'll hav' ta do this again sum time when he's 'ere,"

It was six o'clock when the boys and Hagrid left to walk up to dinner. They had spent the last two hours telling Hagrid about their first week, how much they hated Snape and where they would like to put Lily and her interfering comments. Hagrid had found it all very amusing and had little input to the conversation.

Halfway up they heard a terrible screaming sound coming from a fair distance away.

"Blimey what was tha?" Hagrid yelped.

"It didn't sound – human. Like a wounded animal?" James suggested.

"How much pain would you be in to make _that_ much noise?" Sirius shivered, "Let's get inside,"

They hurried inside and at the Entrance Hall they said their goodbyes, making plans to visit Hagrid with Remus soon.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Madam Pomfrey had to conjure a stretcher for Remus to take him back to the castle, Disillusioning him and it when they cleared the tunnel.<p>

Poppy sighed as she laid him out of a hospital bed and took in his injuries.

It was hard to find a piece of flesh that wasn't torn, scratched, bitten or gashed. Blood seeped from every wound, which could be found from his hairline down to his cut feet. His hair was matted with sweat and blood. He had one black eye, three broken fingers and one cracked rib. By some miracle, all the cuts and gashes were superficial and Poppy would be able to mend them without leaving scars. The broken bones would also only take a couple of minutes and the black eye would disappear within a few hours.

But it wasn't the physical injuries that bother Poppy, although they bothered her quite a bit. It was more the emotional and mental injuries that she worried would haunt Remus. The excruciating pain of just turning into a wolf was just the beginning. Remus had just spent the night attacking himself again and again in exchange for human prey. And as good as it was to patch him up now, he would go through it all again next month and the month after, and every month after that until he died or by some marvel they found a cure or at least _something_ that helped him keep his human mind.

It only took Poppy ten minutes to patch up all his external injuries and administer a Sleeping potion which would keep Remus asleep until tomorrow morning. Setting aside her potions, salves and wand, Poppy carefully rolled Remus over and rubbed her hands together.

"Let's relax those muscles,"

Starting with his shoulder and neck, Poppy set her magic hands to work, relieving Remus' muscles of their tension.

In his sleep, Remus Lupin smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hey Potter!"<p>

Lily ran after James and Sirius, followed as always by Peter. The turned to look at her and then kept walking, Peter hesitating before following the other two.

"Ergh! Potter! Where's Remus? I need to talk to him!" Lily growled, catching up to them.

"Do you hear something Sirius?" James asked looking around vaguely. Lily scowled.

"He's visiting his ill grandmother," Sirius replied, rolling his eyes at James.

"Oh, when will he be back?"

"Today sometime,"

"Thanks Sirius," and with that Lily turned on her heel and walked away.

James hit Sirius.

"Ow,"

"Why do you talk to her?"

"She isn't as bad as you think she is! She's annoying, but not bad!"

"Whatever!"

"Hey, I'm back!" Remus ran up to them.

"Oh hey man!" Sirius clapped him on the back.

"How's your grandma?" Peter asked.

"She's okay," Remus seemed distracted, "What's been happening here?"

"Nothing! You missed flying but it wasn't anything special," James grumbled, "I shouldn't even have to do it! I am already good,"

"He's so modest isn't he?" Remus grinned, "Well, I could use the extra practice. I have never been that good at flying,"

"Well, I am great. Trying out for Quidditch team next year," James grinned, "Chaser for me!"

"I thought you'd be a Seeker! Build like yours," Sirius said.

"Nah, only get to catch a ball once a game. I get to build the crowd up and scores hundreds of points,"

"So does the Seeker,"

"Not as much. You play Quidditch?"

"Seekers get one hundred and fifty points man! Ah, a little. I'm more of a Beater to tell you the truth,"

"I could see you smashing a ball at someone," James grinned.

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius smiled, "Hey, you know who looked like they would be good? Rose,"

"Hmm yeah, she certainly didn't look afraid. What do you reckon she would play? Chaser? Seeker? Or even Keeper?"

"I was thinking Beater," came a voice from behind them. It was Rose.

"You actually wanna play Quidditch?" Sirius asked.

"Oh yes! I can't wait to watch the first game! And I am going to practice all year and all summer so I can try out next year!" Rose said excitedly, sitting down next to them.

"How will you practice over the holidays?" James asked.

"I am going to whack at a medicine ball every day,"

"Well good on you. Why you alone anyway? You and Lily are normally attached at the hip. Sometimes with Mary,"

"She is looking for Remus. Something about Transfiguration?" Rose asked looking at the boy in question. Remus shot to his feet.

"I forgot. Where is she?"

"Common-room,"

Remus ran off. James frowned after him.

"How are they friends?"

"He's smart, she's smart. They have something in common," Sirius said before turning to Rose, "I can help you with Beating if you want?"

Rose blushed slightly, "I would like that,"

"Sweet. How about I book the pitch for Saturday and we go over the basics. I can help you fly too,"

"Great. Well I better go find Lily. Bye guys," Rose ran off. There was silence for one minute before James started to sing.

"Sirius has a girlfriend! Sirius is in love!" he chanted as Sirius went bright red.

"I do not!" he hissed.

"Oh no. Of course not," James snickered, "_Oh Rose, I'll help you fly! Oh Rose, I'll teach you how to Beat! Oh Rose, I'll give up my Saturday for you!_"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, the four boys sat near the fire, James filling in Remus on Sirius' <em>girlfriend<em>. Sirius looking like a beetroot and Remus was listening with quiet amusement.

"But anyway, enough of Mr Black's love life. I have a proposition to put forth to you three," James said sitting up straight.

"We have been here for one week now. We have got a feel for the place. But we haven't pranked anyone! Now we have to get ours names out there as_ the_ Gryffindor pranksters before someone else claims our title. For our first prank, I was thinking an in-House prank so that the _Gryffindor's_ know who we are. We will strike the rest of the school in October. What do you think?" James' face was lit up with excitement.

Sirius cocked his head, an arrogant smirk growing on his face, making him look more and more like a pureblood. Remus sighed and sat back. Nothing he said would change James' mind anyway. Peter looked slightly terrified but he would do anything the other boys did just to fit in.

"Who and what were you thinking?" Sirius asked leaning forward.

"That's obvious!" Remus grinned, "Someone in Gryffindor that James dislikes,"

Sirius smirked, "Lily Evans, it is,"

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Gryffindor house was woken by a piercing scream coming from the first-year girls' dormitory. Fabian Prewett groaned as he rolled out of bed at 6:30 on a Saturday morning and hurried down to the common-room. He knew he couldn't get into the girls' dormitories but it was only a few minutes later that his fellow Prefect, Tilly Peters, led a furious, crying Lily Evans down the stairs. It took all of Fabian's self-control to not laugh at what he saw.<p>

It seemed someone had gone out of their way to change Lily to the exact opposite of what she was. Her red hair was now blue. Her green eyes now brown. Her perfect, clean uniform was now tattered, faded and looked slightly brown.

By now, the entire Gryffindor house had converged in the common-room and it was shaking with laughter.

"Quiet everyone," Tilly called out, frowning at everyone.

"Lily," Fabian said gently, "Do you know who did this?"

Lily's face grew murderous, "It was that repulsive James Potter and his stupid friends,"

James and Sirius stuck their hands up, shortly followed by Remus and Peter.

"That would be us," James grinned.

Lily screamed, "You-you-you _marauders_!"

"Why thank you, thank you very much!" Sirius drawled.

Fabian sensed a fight about to break out so he led the screeching Lily up to his dorm, while Tilly yelled herself hoarse at James and his friends.

"Here, I'll fix you up," Fabian said gently after he shut the door, blocking out the sounds from downstairs, "How they did this, I don't know! They shouldn't know this type of magic yet!"

Lily didn't say anything as she started to sob.

Fabian took out his wand and attempted to change her hair back but nothing was working. It was still stubbornly blue ten minutes later.

"Okay, we are going to Professor McGonagall,"

Lily looked shocked, "But people will see me!"

"No they won't Miss Evans,"

Fabian and Lily turned to see McGonagall standing in the doorway.

"You did well Fabian but what you are doing won't change her hair back. The boys did not use a Colour-Changing Charm. Rather they resorted to Muggle methods and put dye in Miss Evan's shampoo. This should do it,"

A wave of McGonagall's wand and Lily's hair was back to normal.

"Now, I have to take out the contacts Mr Potter and his friends put over your irises. And your actual uniform is in Mr Potter's room. So as you can see Mr Prewett, no magic was actually used. Except perhaps the Sleeping Potion they gave Miss Evans so they could insert contacts,"

Ten minutes later Lily emerged from the fifth-year boys' dormitory back to her usual self. Rose rushed up to her.

"Oh gosh, Lily are you okay?"

"I am okay now," said Lily stiffly, "Where is James?"

"Oh no you don't. Let's go for a walk!" Rose said steering her out of the common-room.

* * *

><p>"Thirty points! That was a bit steep I think!" James muttered as they exited McGonagall's office.<p>

"Better than a detention," Sirius said.

"I suppose. But still thirty points!"

"If you are going to be "prankster" Mr Potter, I would get used to losing points," Remus grinned, "Great prank by the way James,"

James grinned, "It was pretty good wasn't it?"

"Can't wait for the next one," Remus smiled.

"Well, I have to go," Sirius said edging away, hoping they wouldn't ask…

"Where are you going?" Peter asked. Sirius grimaced.

"Um, flying,"

"Oh, I'll come," James said.

"NO! I mean, no, I'm just-you know-just-" Sirius stuttered before James started to snickered.

"Oh I remember now! You are helping Rose!" James said with glee.

"Yes and I have to go! Now!" Sirius shot off leaving James giggling like a school-girl.

* * *

><p>The rest of September passed without much excitement other than Lily being the first in the class to successfully Transfigure a match into a pin in Transfiguration and Sirius was the first in the class to successfully Disarm another student, who happened to be James; who happened to be the second student to successfully Disarm another student which happened to be Severus.<p>

October passed in a blur for all in Hogwarts as the teachers started to knuckle down and dump them all with homework. Sirius and Rose had spent every weekend practicing Quidditch and flying in general but that had to put to a halt as all four Quidditch teams were now training harder than ever, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw the most, with their game coming up in the first week on November. The boys' second prank included cutting the legs off the benches at the Slytherin table and then resting the seat in them, so when someone sat down the bench collapsed.

Remus survived his second full moon at school with the same injuries as the first. Professor Dumbledore was encouraging the rumours of wild spirits and ghost that had taken up residency in the now known Shrieking Shack. It was during the second week that most students found the Whomping Willow and a competition had been started to see who could get the closest to it. Remus did not partake in this game.

Halloween dawned bright and grey. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw first-years had all trudged into Charms yawning and stretching.

"Morning, morning," Professor Flitwick squeaked from his mountain of books. There was a grumbled reply as everyone set forth to take their usual seats.

"Oh no, I have chosen your partners today students. Please line up at the front of the room and I will read off who is with who,"

The grumbling increased, "Why do we have to change?" James whined.

"Because, Mr Potter, I want you all to do your _own_ work and not rely on someone else," Professor Flitwick said looking pointedly at James and Sirius.

Sirius snickered.

"Okay. Sirius Black, you will be paired with Rose Stanford,"

Sirius beamed and hurried over to Rose's side. James snorted.

"Remus Lupin and Jennifer Basset,"

Remus bit his lip and walked over to a very tall, blonde Ravenclaw who peered down at Remus and curled up her lip. Remus sighed.

"Peter Pettigrew will be with Mary MacDonald,"

Peter ran over to Mary, tripping twice.

Flitwick rattled off some more names before he came to…

"James Potter and Lily Evans,"

Lily curled her lip and James narrowed his eyes as he walked over to her.

"Now, take your seats. Today we will be putting into practice the Levitation Charm which we have been discussing this week,"

"The incantation is _Wingardium Leviosa_," Flitwick squeaked, "Say it clearly and correctly. The motion to go with it is a swish and flick. Everybody give it a go,"

Lily grimaced and picked up her wand, "Don't disturb me,"

"Oh that's nice!" James growled, "Thought we had to work together?"

"Fine, you go first!" Lily huffed.

"No! We'll go together!" James scowled.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," they said in unison and to James' immense surprise his white feather lifted up off the desk in sync with Lily's and they both soared high above the heads of their classmates.

"Oh well done! Look everyone, Mr Potter and Miss Evans have done! Ten points apiece," Flitwick piped.

Sirius laughed at the look on his best mate's face. James looked so proud of himself to have matched Lily in something.

Lily smirked as she made her feather fly higher than James' but James didn't care. He had actually done something.

That night's Halloween feast was filled with laughter, joy and lots and lots of sweets.

"Ah, I love Halloween!" Sirius sighed, leaning back rubbing his stomach in the common-room after the feast, "And may it continue to be the best night ever for as long as I live,"

* * *

><p>November 7th dawned wet, grey and cold but Hogwarts was alight with excitement. It was the first Quidditch match of the year!<p>

Rose was jumping with excitement as she donned her red and gold scarf and mittens. Lily rolled her eyes and grinned at her friend.

"I would never have picked you for a Quidditch fan," she said thoughtfully, "More of an academic,"

"Never judge a book by its cover," Rose laughed, "Now, come on!"

Lily chuckled, grabbed her beanie and ran down the stairs after Rose.

At breakfast, the Great Hall was filled to the brim with cheers, shouts and excited conversation. Rose sat down beside Sirius so Lily had no choice but to sit next to James. They were in the middle of what looked like a heated conversation.

"No Sirius. Gryffindor are going to win by at _least_ one hundred. At _least_!" James was saying.

"You are wrong! Gryffindor is good but I heard that Amos Diggory is a bloody good Seeker! Gryffindor will win but it will be within one hundred points," Sirius argued.

"Fine you're on! Ten galleons," James grinned holding out his hand.

"Deal!" Sirius clasped the outstretched hand and the boys shook once. Sirius turned to Rose.

"You excited Rosie?"

James snorted into his goblet and subsequently started choking. Lily smacked him hard on the back causing pumpkin juice to go flying all over Sirius.

"You did that on purpose," James coughed, his eyes streaming.

"Yeah but I didn't think you would give me a pumpkin shower!" Sirius growled, mopping up his robes.

"Serves you right!"

After breakfast, Remus and Peter appeared and the four boys, Lily and Rose walked down to the Quidditch pitch. Rose and James started running when it came into view, the other hurrying to catch up.

* * *

><p>Sirius was singing at the end of the night, ecstatic that he had won the bet. It had been a very close game with Hufflepuff actually leading by sixty at one point to the utter dismay of all Gryffindor supports. Amos Diggory <em>was<em> a very good Seeker but Tilly Peters had won the race and snatched the Snitch out of the air, winning Gryffindor the match one hundred and seventy to eighty; winning by ninety points.

The rest of November passed in a blur to all Hogwarts inhabitants who were all looking forward to Christmas. But finally December arrived with a full moon on the second day, one week before the end of term. Remus this time suffering a torn hamstring, causing him to limp everywhere for a week as Madam Pomfrey healed it.

Finally it was time to leave. Lily squeezed Rose tight before give Mary a brief hug.

"Remember to write," Lily said, hugging Rose again.

"I will," they said in unison.

"Well, let's go,"

The three girls walked out of their dormitory and all the way out to little boats that would take the first years back to Hogsmeade.

"How do the other grade's get back?" Lily mused out loud.

"Carriages," Remus appeared at her side. Lily bit her lip and nodded. She still hadn't forgiven any of the boys for the prank back in September. Remus sighed and disappeared into the crowd. Rose had run off to say good bye to Sirius and Mary always ran off, so Lily hopped into a boat by herself.

She was followed in by the one person she actually felt like seeing. Severus.

"Hey Sev," she smiled. Severus grinned and hugged her.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in ages," he said, sitting down opposite her as the boats set off.

"_I_ feel like you have been avoiding me Sev. Because I'm…," Lily looked around and bowed her head, whispering, "_Muggleborn_,"

Sev looked forlorn, "No, it's – that's not – I don't think…,"

"It's Avery, I know. Don't worry Sev. I understand. You're in Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor. It was never going to work," Lily sighed,

"That's not true! We can make it work! I want it to work!" Severus argued, grabbing Lily's hand, "_You're_ my best friend Lily. Not Avery, not any of the other Slytherins! You are!"

Lily smiled but didn't say anything. Severus frowned.

"I'm not yours am I?" he asked. Lily looked away.

"You are my best friend Sev, but you are not my _only_ best friend. Rose comes pretty close,"

"As long as I am one of them," Severus grinned.

* * *

><p>James, Lily, Remus, Rose and Peter were all welcomed home with hugs, kisses, and in Lily's case, tears. Sirius was welcomed home with grunts from his parents and a hugged from his brother. Severus was welcomed home with a kiss from his mother and a grunt from his father.<p>

Petunia had thawed out a little towards Lily and told her sister all about her first term at her posh boarding school in Wales, which she had been transferred to after Lily made it into Hogwarts, leaving more money to be spent on Petunia's schooling.

On Christmas Eve, Sirius hummed as he decorated his room red and gold. His scarf going here, his pennant going there. His mother had been furious when he had told her he was in Gryffindor so he thought he would infuriate her a bit more and decorate his room ah la Gryffindor style.

On Christmas Eve, James was drinking eggnog and playing Gobstones with his father, while his mother knitted in the corner, smiling at the two of them. He had already spied at least fifteen present with his name on them under the tree.

On Christmas Eve, Remus was out flying with his dad, who was listening intently as Remus relayed even more stories of his friends and their pranks.

On Christmas Eve, Peter read to his mother, _Tales of Beedle the Bard_, before blowing out her candle and hopping into bed himself.

On Christmas Eve, Lily and Petunia took it in turns to braid each other's hair and sing carols to their parents.

On Christmas Eve, Severus lay on his bed, making sparks shoot from his wand.

Red.

Green.

Red.

Green.

At least it was in the spirit of the season. He had been with Lily all day but she had gone back home early as she said Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and New Year's Eve were family days in her house. Severus sighed and rolled over.

* * *

><p>Christmas Day, Boxing Day and the subsequent holidays after were enjoyed by all but all too soon it was the night before term started again. Mary was slowly packing all her clothes into her trunk, one sock at a time. She loved packing, it was relaxing. She folded her Gryffindor scarf into her trunk and gave a sad smile. Her parents weren't exactly proud that she hadn't been sorted into Slytherin like they both had but they were happy that she was where she belonged. That was all that matter after all.<p>

Mary was just getting onto her books when she heard a muffled crash from downstairs. She froze and grabbed for her wand. Her parents were out at a party and she was left at home to pack in peace.

'_Not so peaceful now'_

After standing still for five minutes and hearing nothing, Mary shrugged and went back to packing. One book after another. Soon she forgot about the noise in the relaxation of packing.

It wasn't until later that night when she had finished packing and was setting out her clothes for tomorrow that she heard another noise. This one wasn't so muffled.

"Who's there?" Mary called before admonishing herself. '_Of course they aren't going to answer that!'_

True to her thoughts, there was no answer but Mary wasn't fooled. Last time she only _thought_ there was someone in her house. Now she knew for sure there was.

Mary turned to her window to see if there were any cars on the street. A flash caught her eye as she leant further out her window… further… further…

Something hard whacked into her from behind. She fell forward…out of her window… down... down…

The last thing Mary saw was a flash from the same spot before she blacked out, hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? What happened to Mary? PLEASSSEEE review!**


	5. Misguided Ghosts

Chapter Five

Misguided Ghosts

Sirius rushed through the crowd on Platform 9 ¾, shoving his trolley in front of him, looking for this best friends. Christmas had been terrible and he was eager to get back to Hogwarts and away from his horrible family. He passed Severus, who he smirked at as the latter attempted to wrestle his trunk onto the train. Sirius' smirk was wiped clean when he saw Avery go over, pat the boy on the back and help him.

"Oh now you have definitely gone over to the dark side Snivellus," Sirius muttered before he continued his search.

Finally, Sirius found James and Remus chatting as they hoisted their trunks onto the train. Remus looked a little bit worse for wear but James looked as pampered as usual.

"Well look who it is," Sirius drawled. The two boys spun around. James gave a yell and tackled his friend. Remus smiled and shook his hand.

"How were your holiday's gentlemen?" Sirius asked as he lugged his trunk on board and jumping on as the train whistled.

"They were brilliant! I got everything I asked for and Sirius I have to show you and Rem something when we get in a compartment. And Peter! Hey, where's Petey?" James asked, "The train's about to leave!"

"Look there he is! Run Peter!" Remus yelled at the pudgy figure running for the train dragging his trunk. With the other boys help, Peter managed to get his trunk on before the train started to move and, grabbing onto James' hand, he jumped onto the train before it could get any faster than a slow crawl.

"Phew! Thanks," Peter said smiling at them all. Sirius grinned and turned to James.

"What was it you wanted to show us?" he asked. James grinned like a Cheshire cat and led them into the nearest spare compartment. James made sure the door was shut tight and drew the curtains on the window to the corridor. The other boys watched quizzically as he pulled his trunk onto the seat and lifted the lid, rummaging through it for something that was obviously on the bottom. Finally, James seemed to find what he was looking for and turned around with his hands behind his back; his smile was one of a person who had a delightful secret.

"I am about to show you the most prized family heirloom my dad has ever given me. This will help us play the most amazing, brilliant, _secretive_ pranks this school has ever seen. I present to you, my fellow Gryffindors and friends, _the Invisibility Cloak_," James announced mystically, whipping a silvery piece of cloth from behind his back.

Sirius gasped, "Those are so rare! How did your dad _get it_?"

"Family heirloom. His father gave it to him and so on. Pretty cool huh?" James grinned, "How amazing will our rule-breaking be now!"

"I think the Slytherin's won't know what hit 'em," Peter squeaked causing the three other boys to burst out laughing. Sirius sobered up first.

"Speaking of Slytherin's. Guess who I saw Avery giving a hand to!" he said, "_Snape!_"

"I didn't think Snivellus hung with that creep. He is normally too busy trailing after Evans," James said.

"That's what I thought. Looks like he really is a Slytherin after all," Sirius said grimly.

* * *

><p>Lily jumped onto the train and hurried up the corridor, looking for Rose. She passed the compartment with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter in it without a glance before finally locating Rose in a compartment to herself, reading a Muggle book.<p>

"Romeo and Juliet huh?" Lily giggled as she slipped through the door, hauled her trunk onto the rack and collapsed on the seat.

"It's timeless. Mum says if I keep reading it every year, I will understand more and more of it," Rose laughed, "It is my third year and she is right so far. Each year I get more and more out of it,"

"I should do that," Lily grinned, "How were your holidays anyway?"

"Yeah they were all right. Went to the zoo with Dad about seven times 'cause we had nothing else to do," Rose shrugged, "What about you?"

"Tuney and I fought a couple of times, Mum and Dad took us the zoo and ice-skating and I bought like ten books," Lily smiled.

"What books?"

And with that, the two girls bantered about their favourite books and so on for the rest of the trip.

Finally the train pulled into Hogsmeade and Lily made to get her trunk before stopping.

"Hey Rose. Where's Mary?"

Rose looked up from her owl cage and titled her head.

"Maybe she is in another compartment?"

"Yeah probably," Lily said, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

><p>"Come on James!" Sirius whined as they walked through the Entrance Hall. James was lagging behind, turning his head this way and that.<p>

"James, you'll see her in the Great Hall," Remus snickered as James went bright red and hurried past them into the Hall.

Sirius and Remus snickered. Peter looked puzzled.

"See who?" he asked. Sirius gave him a disbelieving look.

"Don't worry Petey!"

* * *

><p>James cursed and plonked down at the table. Why had he been so obvious?<p>

"What's up kid?" Gideon Prewett asked, "Girl troubles?"

James grunted, "How'd you know?" He glared at Sirius as the three boys sat down.

"The look on your face, mate! Just wait until you're about….fourteen….fifteen… then girls get really confusing!" Gideon said with an air of wisdom before turning back to his friends.

James considered Gideon's statement before looking up at the doors; just as Lily and Rose walked in.

"Oh god!" James groaned as Sirius waved at Rose, his face lighting up.

* * *

><p>Fabian glanced up just as Sirius Black waved at Rose Stanford, both of their faces brightening. He tapped his brother.<p>

"Fifty galleons that they go out before the end of school. We'll get James to keep us updated!"

Gideon peered at the two kids, Rose just sitting down, Sirius moving up for her. Lily Evans slid in beside Remus Lupin.

"Nah! They'll be dating by fifth year at least!"

"You're on!"

The Prewett's shook hands.

* * *

><p>Lily nudged Rose, breaking up her and Sirius' conversation.<p>

"I can't see her anywhere!"

Rose scanned the room, her teeth nibbling at her lip.

"After dinner, we'll go talk to Professor McGonagall. She'll know what to do,"

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was quietly writing a letter when he heard a faint knock at his door. There was only one person who called in this late.<p>

"Come in Minerva,"

Professor McGonagall entered and sat down at Dumbledore's desk.

"Albus. Two Gryffindor first years have just seen me about some rather distressing news that I am surprised has not been addressed yet,"

Dumbledore frowned. He knew everything that went on in this school, "Minerva?"

"Mary MacDonald did not turn up to school today. Miss Stanford and Miss Evans could not find her on the train and she wasn't at dinner, nor is she in her dorm," Minerva gripped Dumbledore's desk, "She isn't the type of student to drop out Albus,"

"Her parents have not reported her missing, but I do indeed see your point. This is very upsetting news. I will Floo to Miss MacDonald's house immediately. Care to join me?" Albus said standing up.

"No, I must get back to Lily and Rose. I left them in my office. They were most upset!"

"Of course. Goodnight Minerva,"

* * *

><p>Matilda MacDonald was not a nervous woman, nor was she frightened easily. But the sight of Albus Dumbledore in her kitchen at 10 o'clock at night would startle anyone.<p>

"Pr-r-r-rofessor!" she stuttered, dropping her towel.

"Madam MacDonald, I am terribly sorry for the late interruption but I have come about your daughter, Mary," Dumbledore said, kindly but firmly.

Matilda drew herself up to her full height, which is quite impressive, but one look at the gentle old man's face and she collapsed, sobbing, to the ground. Albus sighed and knelt down just as the MacDonald's front door opened. Matilda stiffened until a man's voice yelled out.

"Tilly! Tilly where are you?"

"In the kitchen Scott!" Matilda called out, her voice breaking.

Scott MacDonald thundered through the house and stopped short when he saw his wife, on the ground, being comforted by an old man with an extensive beard.

"Oh Tilly, what did you tell him?" Scott knelt on the cold kitchen floor and cradled his wife.

"Nothing, b-b-but I w-w-will! I j-j-just want my d-d-daughter b-b-ba-back!" Matilda sobbed clinging to Scott's shirt.

Mr MacDonald glanced worriedly from his dishevelled wife to the calm old wizard and sighed.

"They took her! It was them," Scott MacDonald whispered, "The Death Eaters,"

* * *

><p>Lily and Rose were nearly asleep when Professor McGonagall arrived back at her office, Rose's head sliding off Lily's shoulder with a jolt, waking both of them up.<p>

"Sorry to keep you waiting girls. The Headmaster has gone to visit the MacDonald's but in the meantime you must be patient and go back to your common room. In the morning I will tell you if we have any news. She will be okay girls," McGonagall led them out of her office.

"What if she's hurt?" Rose asked timidly.

"She won't be! Now straight to the Tower!"

Lily and Rose walked slowly down the corridor but stopped around the corner. Lily turned to Rose.

"They won't tell us anything, you know that right?"

Rose nodded; one sharp jerk of her head.

"So we shall do some digging. Someone doesn't just go missing! Something happened to Mary and it is up to us to help her! I'll ask Sev to help to," Lily said and she started walking to the common room. Rose didn't follow. Lily looked back.

"What?"

Rose looked guilty, chewing her lip, "Lily, I don't know if I trust Severus Snape…," she trailed off.

"Do you trust me?" Lily asked, her head cocked.

"Well yes of course I do,"

"Well I trust him. So trust me to trust him,"

Rose bit her lip but let it go.

* * *

><p>"Shh Peter! You're going to wake the whole school!" Sirius hissed, poking his friend. James stood on their toes and that set off more growling until Remus' hoarse whisper cut it all off.<p>

"Quiet,"

The four boys stood silently for a moment before starting off on their awkward shuffle down the corridors under the Invisibility Cloak. They had just rounded a corner when they all ran smack bang into Lily and Rose.

James stifled a curse as he fumbled with the Cloak. But it was too late. Both the girls had already seen the floating heads of James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"What the _hell_?" Rose growled.

"Where did you get that?" Lily hissed, picking herself off the floor.

"Family heirloom," James mumbled.

"Oh of course, Potter, you come from a family of trouble-makers! Why am I not surprised?"

James grimaced, "I don't know whether to be insulted or proud,"

"Definitely proud mate," Sirius grinned, holding out his hand for Rose.

The boys snickered while Lily just glared at them and dragged Rose off to the common room.

"Night Sirius!" Rose yelled as they disappeared around the corner.

"Night Rosie," Sirius said to himself as the Cloak was thrown over him and the boys set off again.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore sighed as he sat in his chair. Pulling the Pensieve towards him, he deposited tonight's memory into before entering the memory itself.<p>

"_Last night, Scott and I had a party to go to. We left Mary at home to pack. She was fine when we left! She loved packing," _

_At this point Matilda had become so overwhelmed with tears Scott took over._

"_We thought she would be safe. She has been at home before. And she knows what to do if she hears intruders..."_

_Scott trailed off. Dumbledore nodded encouragingly._

"_We came home at about 9 o'clock. The house was quiet. We assumed Mary had gone to bed. Tilly offered to check on her. I was making a cup of coffee when I heard her scream. When I got up there, Mary's bed was empty, her window was open and there was blood on the windowsill. Before we could even call the police or anything there was a knock on the front door. I opened it and – and …,"_

_Matilda shuddered and clutched her husband harder. Scott took a trembling breath._

"_A tall man with a skull mask stood there. He had a-a bowl with him. It was filled with water and – and Mary, she was in the water,"_

_Dumbledore frowned._

"_In the water? Like in the bowl?" he asked._

"_No…it was a picture of her but it was happening at this moment. Like a Muggle television. She was crying out for us. She looked so scared. The man demanded we join them or they'll – they'll kill her! We have till next Monday,"_

_Scott then succumbed to tears and Dumbledore stood up and took his leave._

Dumbledore shook his head as he sat back down behind his desk.

He knew that this _Lord Voldemort_ had gained much power in the last couple of years and there had been rumours of his gang of loyal followers who called themselves the Death Eaters, but he hadn't realised how powerful they had become. To snatch a girl from a busy town full of witches and wizards without anyone noticing, someone should have noticed them Disapparating at least.

Albus sighed. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

><p>The first day of term dawned bright and pink, well for the Slytherins' anyway. Their hair, uniforms and skin was a light shade of fuscia.<p>

"WHO DID THIS!" Mercedes Banks, Slytherin Prefect screamed as they all trouped in for breakfast. The Great Hall erupted with laughter at the sight of the House of pink. Slughorn and McGonagall hurried from the High Table to help set them right.

Over on the Gryffindor table, Sirius hi-fived James under the table. Remus sighed and put down his toast.

"One day we are going to get into big trouble for this you know?" he smirked

" Yeah but in the meantime let's have some fun!" Sirius grinned, "Where did you even learn that spell James?"

"My dad taught it to me over the summer. He was a Gryffindor too, he knows all about the rivalry between us and the Slytherins. Although it wasn't so deadly back then. Did you read about the attacks on those Muggles over Christmas? Dad said it was the Death Eaters, You Know Who's followers,"

"Yeah, mum and dad were quite happy with the result," Sirius groaned, "My parents are so vile!"

"Don't worry, you're not too bad!" Remus smirked earning a face full of cornflakes

* * *

><p>"A-attention class," Guillotine stuttered from the front of the classroom. Remus nudged his friends but they continued to talk, ignoring the teacher. Lily caught his attention from the other side of the room and raised her fingers to her lips. Remus nodded.<p>

A shrill whistle sounded around the room and the class went silent. Guillotine looked shocked.

"Th-thanks Miss E-Evans," he mumbled, "Now class, to-today we are going…yes Mr Potter?"

"Excuse me sir, we have been here for a term already. See I was just wondering when we were going to actually start learning stuff? You know spells and such that can, I dunno, defend us against You Know Who!" James grinned.

Guillotine clenched his jaw, "Mr Potter, I have been trying to teach you _stuff_ all year but you don't listen,"

"No sir, we do listen. But how will knowing what a Cornish Pixie is, help to defend us? I highly doubt the Death Eaters are going to through blue sprites at us!" Sirius snorted.

Guillotine went bright red, turned on his heel and left the class.

James and Sirius hi-fived, "Hook, line and sinker,"

"When are you two going to grow up? Why do you have to be so mean? He is just trying to do his job!"

James stood up and spun around to face her.

"When are you going to get out of our business? Why do you have to be so nosey? We're just trying to have fun!"

Sirius snorted and stood behind him.

"Don't you get it Evans. We. Don't. Like. You!"

Lily pushed James in the chest and ran out of the room, tears forming in her eyes. James fell onto his chair with a huff.

"Why do you have to be such a mean person James?" Rose asked and rushed after Lily.

"I think you blew it this time James," Remus sighed and sat back down in his chair. Sirius gazed after Rose and Peter tried to calm his shaking.

* * *

><p>"I am so sick of him teasing me all the time!" Lily wailed in the girl's bathroom. Rose hugged her as they sat on the floor.<p>

"I know Lil,"

"Mary's missing and no one has told us anything and he just has to go and be a pig all the time for no reason! It's because I am friends with Sev which is so ridiculous! I can be friends with whoever I like!" Lily growled.

"I know Lily! You have to learn to ignore him! You always rise to his teasing and it makes you look silly! Just ignore him and then he will look like the idiot not you!" Rose said standing up, "Now, let's go find McGonagall and demand she tell us what's happened to Mary!"

* * *

><p>Mary hugged herself, her thin pyjama top doing nothing to shield her from the cold, damp air in her underground cell. She didn't know where she was and she all she could hear was the <em>drip, drip, drip<em> of water drops plonking onto the stone floor.

Mary sighed and scratched at the plate beside her. From the meals they were supplying for her, she had been able to count the days since she was taken. By her count she had been here for two days. After the first hour or so of panic, Mary had calmed down slightly and stopped calling for her mum and dad, realising it wasn't going to get her anywhere.

'_There must be a way to find out where I am,'_ she thought as she hoisted herself off the floor. There was a volley of footsteps above her as though a herd of elephants had just galloped passed.

"What's going on?" Mary mumbled to herself and walked over to where she thought was the gate. Cold metal met her fingers and she peered down the dimly lit corridor. Nothing looked remotely familiar so Mary ruled out Hogwarts being her area of captivity.

'_Maybe I should ask myself a better question,'_ Mary thought, _'Like why am I here?'_

* * *

><p>"Come on try again James, you can do it!" Remus encouraged patting his friend on the back.<p>

Sirius groaned, "How many times are you going to pull thin air out of your pocket?"

Peter tittered but shut up at the look on James' face.

"Shut up Sirius!" James growled and gripped his wand.

"Reveal the flowers," James murmured, waving his wand over his hand. There was a puff of smoke but no bright roses, "ARGH! I can't do this Rem!"

"You can and you will! Keep trying James!"

"Why do you even wanna apologise anyway?" Sirius asked, sucking on a Liquorice Wand from the sweets pack James' mother had sent him.

"Because I am a gentleman and I want to apologise for making her cry! She is worried about Mary, we all are, and all I did was hurt her," James retorted walking over to the corner of the room, mumbling and waving his wand.

Peter glanced wide-eyed between Sirius and James before skittering off, mumbling about going to bed early. Remus walked over to Sirius.

"Give him a break Sirius. He is trying to do the right thing for the first and last time in his life," Remus said sitting beside him, and taking a Pumpkin Pasty. The empty classroom they were in flickering with candle light.

"But it's Lily Evans!" Sirius exclaimed, "James hates her!"

"No, James likes her a lot, so naturally he is going to act like he hates her. And he's jealous,"

"Jealous of what?"

"You and Rose, you're friendship. I think he is worried you will start hanging out with her more than him. He's an only child, he has been given everything his whole life. You're the older brother in a family where you have everything but get nothing. You settle him down and I think he likes that. It's weird but he likes being put down from time to time. From what I've heard he had no friends till he came here. Just him, his mum and his dad,"

"How do you get all this from one person in six months?" Sirius said wide-eyed.

"I watch people," Remus smiled.

Sirius bit his lip before getting up and walking over to James.

"Hey Potter, let's see if I can get it!"

Remus smiled and picked up his book. His work was done for the day.

* * *

><p>"Professor, you promised us you would tell us what you knew!" Rose whined as her and Lily stood behind Professor McGonagall's desk.<p>

"I know girls, but we don't know anything yet," McGonagall said sternly.

"You're lying! There were Aurors here the other day. You know more than you are letting on," Lily growled.

"Now listen girls. This is matter for adults; please do not concern yourself with this anymore. We will find Mary but until then please stop bothering me. I have work to do," McGonagall said sternly, glaring at them over her glasses.

Lily huffed and stalked out of the room. Rose bit her lip

"We thought you would be more understanding Professor," she said before, she too, left the room.

Minerva sighed as her door closed.

"I do understand girls. I understand more than you do. I can't tell you because you could get hurt too,"

* * *

><p>February 14th dawned grey and cloudy but nothing would dampen James mood; or his nerves.<p>

"What if I stuff it up? I'll look like an idiot!" James stressed over breakfast. Sirius snorted.

"You look like an idiot all the time. One more won't wreck your rep Potter," he grinned dodging the flying spaghetti. It landed with a splat next to one, Lily Evans. James groaned.

"Oh bugger!"

Lily shrieked, "Gross Potter!"

James rushed over, "I'm so sorry Lily; I didn't mean to hit you. I was aiming for Sirius,"

"Ergh, whatever," Lily scrunched up her face and turned away.

James sat down with a thump, "Fate hates me!"

* * *

><p>It wasn't until lunch that Lily managed to track Severus down.<p>

"Sev, hey Sev! Wait up!" she yelled running up to him. Severus spun around, a smile lighting up his face.

"What's up Lily?" he grinned.

"You know how Mary MacDonald's missing? Well the teachers won't tell us anything and we really wanna help and I was wondering if you wanted to help us?" Lily asked.

Severus' lit up, "Of course I will help you!"

"Oh thank you Sev!" Lily gushed, hugged him and ran back to Rose. Severus stood standing in a daze of happiness before almost skipping to his next class.

* * *

><p>Lily and Rose were discussing how to start the hunt for Mary when James sidled up to them.<p>

"Hi guys," he said smiling slightly.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily growled. James' face fell.

"I am just here to apologise for the other day in Defence Against the Dark Arts class and to say Happy Valentine's Day," James said, a bunch of red roses appearing in his hands. He offered them to Lily. She looked stunned and held out a shaking hand for them.

"For me?" she asked shocked.

James grinned, "It was the best I could do,"

"Wow, thanks Potter – erm I mean James,"

* * *

><p>Severus glared at James and Lily's exchange from down the hall, his good mood gone in a flash.<p>

"I will beat you Potter! I promise I will!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go, another chapter. Sorry for the delay. School got in the way! But I am finished for three months! WOOOO!<strong>_

_**Anyway, Next chapter is**_**Secrets and Lies****.**_** Lily and Rose start their hunt, James and the gang play some more pranks, Sirius and James get their first detention after being caught out late and maybe some more from Mary :)**_


	6. Secrets and Lies

Chapter Six

Secrets and Lies

Lily gazed at her roses from her bed; the tall red flowers sitting in a vase. Why did James do that? One day he is an arrogant pig and the next day he is a sweet boy.

"I will never understand you James Potter," she whispered to herself before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Rose rubbed her sore eyes and finally sat back on her chair.<p>

"There's nothing else we can do Lily. We need to talk to the Aurors that are here and that is not gonna happen. Let's just leave it to the professionals,"

Lily glanced up from her timeline, "Do you even care about Mary?"

Rose groaned, "Yes I do. But we aren't going to help anyone by getting involved,"

Lily glared at Rose and stood up, "Look if you aren't gonna help I will go find Sev. He will help me even if you won't,"

Lily gathered up the sheets of parchment on the table and made for the portrait hole. Rose sighed and ran after her.

"Lily wait! I want to help! I really, really do! I just don't understand how two eleven-year kids will find a girl who has been taken by some unknown force," Rose cried causing the closest group of people to look over at them. That group consisting of Sirius, James, Peter and Remus, gazed between Lily and Rose before hurriedly getting up and running for their dorm. Lily rolled her eyes at them before walking up to stand in front of Rose.

"Well, first we find out whom this "unknown force" is," Lily said grinning.

* * *

><p>"Snape!"<p>

Severus spun around to see Avery standing by his bed. Severus stood up from his trunk.

"Yes Avery?"

"I have a job for you,"

Severus gulped, "Wha-what kind of job?"

"One that involves Sirius Black,"

* * *

><p>Lily screamed as a broomstick went whizzing by her head. Remus cracked up.<p>

"This sport is ridiculous!" Lily growled but she too, cheered as Gryffindor scored yet another goal against Hufflepuff.

"That spectacular goal by Fabian Prewett brings Gryffindor's lead up to 60-10," a Ravenclaw fifth year yelled over the microphone.

Lily nudged Remus and pointed to Sirius, James and Rose, who were watching the game with rapt faces, "You would think that this is the most interesting thing they had ever seen,"

Remus laughed, "To them, this _is_ the most interesting thing they have seen,"

Lily grinned and put her arm around Remus, "I like you Remus Lupin,"

Remus blushed and put his arm around Lily, "And I like you Lily Evans,"

* * *

><p>"Come on Jones! Catch the Quaffle!" James shouted shaking his fist at the Gryffindor Chaser, "You're a Chaser! That's what you do!"<p>

"Seriously! Catch that ball!" Rose screamed. Sirius was jumping up and down shaking his fist wordlessly at the Gryffindor team!

Suddenly Jones faked a left and shot right, scoring yet another goal for Gryffindor!

"And Hestia Jones scores for Gryffindor! 70-10! But wait, Peter's is diving!"

The Gryffindor's stands all rose in unison screaming as their Seeker dove steadily towards the ground. Just as he was to smash into the ground, he levelled out and held up his fist, the tiny gold ball fluttering uselessly.

"Gryffindor wins! 220-10!"

* * *

><p>The noise in the Gryffindor common room that night was so loud, no one overheard the four first years in the corner plotting their next prank. If anyone had cared to listen, it may have saved many Gryffindor's from a trip to the Hospital wing to cure a strange red, itchy rash that appeared on their hands and feet the next morning; the result of itching powder placed in gloves and socks.<p>

* * *

><p>Severus was hurrying through a corridor to his next class when a shout from behind him made him stop.<p>

"Snape! Wait up!"

Avery quickened and soon they were walking side by side.

"How is your little job going?"

Severus fisted his fingers, "I haven't started yet,"

Avery stopped and pulled Severus to a halt.

"What?" Avery growled.

Severus fidgeted, "I haven't had time,"

"Haven't had time? We gave you two months to do this job! You place the object in his bag! It isn't very hard!" Avery hissed.

"It is when you only have one class with him!" Severus protested but gulped when Avery stepped up to him.

"Well make that one class count!" he threatened before stalking away, leaving a slightly shaking Severus.

* * *

><p>That night James and Sirius crept around the corridors on Hogwarts, taking care to keep the Invisibility Cloak covering all of them.<p>

"One more corner and we will be at the library," Sirius whispered, "where are we going James?"

James smirked but kept silent as they rounded the corner and tip-toed into the library. Once in the shadows of the shelves, James pulled the Cloak off. Sirius glanced warily around him as a nearby candle cast flickering shadows on the dusty old books. James snickered at his apprehension and reached into the nearest shelf extracting a shiny new book that when pointed out stood in sharp relief to its' old counterparts beside it.

"It's really late but I was still a little unsure of you when your birthday came around so I hunted over the holidays and found this. Happy Birthday mate," James said handing over the book.

Sirius took it with two hands and turned it over the see the title.

_Charms, Tricks and Saucy Hints on how to Capture the Opposite Sex_

James laughed out loud at Sirius' puzzled face.

"Surely you have noticed the attention you get when you walk down the hall. Every girl in first, second and half of third years' are crushing on you mate. And this will help you know which one to snag. I can only help so much,"

Sirius turned tomato red, the candle-light highlighting his reddened ears and mumbled his thanks. James looked triumphant for a moment before the library was flooded with light.

"Students out of bed!"

Sirius and James looked crestfallen as caretaker Argus Filch rounded the shelf and took them in with a toothless, grimy grin.

* * *

><p>"What hour do you call this?" Professor McGonagall growled, her tartan night cap sitting haphazardly on her head, "Two in the morning and you are out wandering the corridors. What in the devil where you doing? And in the library no less? With your record boys I hardly think you were studying,"<p>

Sirius flicked his hair out of his eyes and jutted his chin forward, "We couldn't sleep so we went to clear our heads,"

"In the library?"

"We didn't think we'd get caught," James rolled his eyes. And that did it. McGonagall bristled and drew herself up to her full height.

"Well you were and you will suffer the consequences. Detention and ten points each. Now off to bed and no detours,"

James and Sirius both slumped their shoulders and turned to walk out. At the door Sirius turned; his face full of determination.

"Might I saw you looked particularly striking this evening Profe-,"

"OUT!" McGonagall shouted and the boys hurried away.

James speared Sirius with an exasperated look. Sirius chewed his lip and began to grin.

"It was worth a shot,"

James was silent for a beat before he burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>'<em>Maybe Dad did something to someone at work. And they are trying to get back at him,'<em> Mary mused as she twiddled with her hair, contemplating the latest reason as to why she had been kidnapped.

"But what would he have done?" Mary growled, angry at herself for thinking ill of her father.

"It isn't what he has done but rather what he will do," a shadowy voice from the doorway echoed, "That is if he ever wants to see you again. Alive,"

Mary spun around and screamed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lily and Rose entered the Great Hall with a plan on their minds; find Severus Snape without entering the vicinity of the Slytherin table.<p>

However, after fifteen minutes of fruitless attempts at catching Severus' eye, both Lily and Rose concluded that they would have to, unfortunately go over.

Rose was reluctant, "Maybe we could just talk to him in Potions?"

"No, we must do it now. So he has the day to think about it. Potions is last. I'll go," Lily said taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders.

Rose sucked in her breath and briefly hugged Lily, "Good luck! You're a braver person than I am,"

* * *

><p>At first, the Slytherins' took no notice of the red-headed first year. You had to pass their table to get to the door. No big deal. But then a fifth year noticed her attention was fixed on their table. He smirked and whispered down the table.<p>

"Heads up, ginger Gryffindor firstie headed this way,"

The message was passed down the table until everyone had heard it. Including Severus. He gulped as he listened to his sixth-year neighbours.

"This should be fun!"

"Wonder what she wants?"

"She's pretty for an eleven year old!"

A seventh-year coughed loudly to announce Lily's presence as she stopped at the end of the table. Her eyes quickly searched the table, never focusing on someone too long.

* * *

><p>'<em>They look like they wanna eat me,'<em> Lily shuddered as she searched for Sev.

'_Where are you Sev?'_

Sandy Jinx, seventh-year and resident bitch stood up, "What do you want midget?"

The table jittered and Lily went bright red.

'_Well this is going to be embarrassing'_

* * *

><p>Fabian was walking into the Great Hall when he saw little Lily Evans standing at the head of the Slytherin table.<p>

"What is she doing?" he whispered to himself as he jogged over to them.

He arrived just in time to hear the taunts starting to be flung at the poor girl.

"Want to switch houses little girl?" Lucius Malfoy smirked.

Lily stuttered and looked at the ground.

"Too bad! We don't take Mudbloods like you!" Sandy Jinx crowed. The table cracked up and Malfoy fist-bumped Jinx.

Lily's head snapped up and tears sprung to her eyes. Fabian growled and sprinted over. He noticed a greasy-haired first-year stand from the table and edge his way up to Lily.

"Hey! There is no need for that Jinx!" Fabian said angrily, putting his arm around Lily who leaned into the touch.

"What do you want Prewett?" Jinx sneered, "You're not welcome either!"

"I wouldn't want to be welcome. The day I am welcome at a Slytherin gathering I have sunk to my lowest," Fabian hissed and tugged Lily away.

Fabian felt Lily turn back, looking for something. Whether she found it or not, she turned back and allowed him to lead her back to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

><p>Lily bravely held in her tears as she was led away. She glanced back and saw Sev following behind them and turned back, a smile on her face. He always knew.<p>

Fabian sat her down at their table and Rose came hurrying over.

"Oh Lily, I should have come over too!" Rose moaned.

"No, I'm fine. It's fine. I knew it was coming I just didn't prepare myself," Lily said wiping her tears.

"I'm still going to talk to Professor McGonagall about Malfoy and Jinx. She won't be happy!"

Lily chewed her lip and nodded. At this point Severus had reached their table.

"Lily. Are you okay?"

Fabian looked between the girls and Severus and nodded, walking away.

"Thanks Fabian," Lily called out before turning to Sev, "I'm fine,"

Sev nodded and sat down beside her, earning curious glances from nearby Gryffindors. Rose sat on the other side of the table.

"I am guessing you wanted to see me?" Severus asked.

"Yes. We need to find out why Mary would be taken. Then we can figure out by whom. So, we need information…," Lily trailed off, batting her eyelashes at Sev.

Severus groaned, "I'll talk to Avery,"

Lily grinned, "I owe you Sev!" and she promptly hugged him tight.

* * *

><p>At this moment, James, Remus and Sirius walked into the Great Hall. James spotted Lily hugging Snape. He froze and clenched his fist.<p>

"What's Snivellus doing at our table?" he growled.

"Snogging Evans," Sirius snickered, ducking the punch James threw at him.

"10 points for fighting M-mr Potter," Guillotine smirked as he walked past. James glared at him too before walking purposefully towards the Gryffindor table. He stopped just behind Snape and cleared his throat, prodding him in the back.

"What do you think you're doing over here _Snape_," James sneered, glaring at Severus.

"He was talking to me!" Lily growled back standing up and glaring at James full in the eye. James gulped but stood his ground. Severus stood up and locked James in a glare off. Sirius smirked as he glanced up and down Snape.

"Wow Snivellus! I must ask! What shampoo do you use? It really brings out the grease in your hair," Sirius sneered. Severus reddened but didn't back down.

"Is that eyeliner Black? That how you get all the girls?"

Sirius let out his bark-like laugh, "At least I get girls,"

Snape narrowed his eyes some more, "What's it like to be a blood traitor to your family?"

Sirius' eyes flashed and he took a step forward. James shook his head slowly and clenched his fists.

Remus stepped in, "Cool it guys!"

James and Sirius glanced at Remus and went back to glaring at Snape and Lily. Rose had stayed in her seat but she stood up now and touched Sirius' shoulder.

"Let it go Sirius. He's not worth it!"

At Rose's touch, Sirius cooled a little but James looked ready to rip Snape's throat out.

Professor McGonagall chose this moment to walk past. She took in the fighting stances and cleared her throat.

"Do we have a problem here? Mr Potter? Mr Black?" she asked primly.

"Just him Professor," James grunted, pointing at Severus. Snape twitched away from his finger.

"Mr Snape? Why are you over here?"

Lily butted in, "He was talking to me,"

"But don't worry Professor, I was just leaving. I wouldn't want to spend any more time in the vicinity of these boys," Snape snapped before stalking off. Lily frowned as she watched him go before rounding on James.

"Ergh, you're such a pig Potter!" Lily snarled, "He wasn't doing anything to you at all!"

James looked flabbergasted, "He called Sirius a blood traitor!"

"After you ridiculed him!" Lily shouted back. Their argument was attracting a crowd. Professor McGonagall stepped in to end it.

"You five, my office. NOW!" She growled.

James and Sirius started to argue but one look from McGonagall shut them up again. The five first years trouped after her as the whole of the Great Hall watched them leave. The Slytherin table was in hysterics.

* * *

><p>"Snape started it!" James burst out as soon as Professor McGonagall closed her office door.<p>

"He did not! We were having a normal conversation and you came over and butted your big fat nose into our business!" Lily shouted back.

"He was a Slytherin at _our_ table! Of course we were going to object!" Sirius growled.

"He's not a bad Slytherin, Sirius. He's strange but not bad!" Rose objected, "So shut it boys! Show some respect! You're just as bad as Severus is,"

"He is not strange!" Lily gasped at Rose.

"He is a bit Lily," Remus put in quietly.

Professor McGonagall sat in her chair and watched her first-years squabble. Better to let them get it out in here than in the Great Hall.

Lily looked angrily from one person to another.

"I can't believe you guys! Severus is my friend!"

Remus walked up and put his hand on her shoulder, "And he's also a Slytherin. Forgive us for being a bit apprehensive,"

SLAP!

Lily stared at her hand and then up at Remus who was holding his cheek.

James and Sirius gasped and hurried over to Remus.

"What'd you do that for?" James yelled at Lily, as both he and Sirius pushed her away. Lily stumbled and fell over backwards. The boys burst out laughing as tears sprung to Lily's eyes. Rose hurried to her side before looking up to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor," she pleaded.

McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat.

"If you are done beating each other up, I would just like to say how disappointed I am in all of you! You are all meant to be in the same House, same group, and same year level. Where's the House spirit?"

She walked down to stand in front of the five, "Boys there is no need to insult Miss Evans and Mr Snape's friendship, but Miss Evans there is no need to slap Mr Lupin and Mr Potter and Mr Black, you should never hit a girl. Miss Stanford, you also entered into the argument which was not such a good idea. Now, for causing such a ruckus in the Great Hall, I am giving you all detention _together_ to try sort out this rivalry thing you have with each other. Mr Potter and Mr Black, this will count as your detention for last night as well,"

Rose gaped, "But Professor, I didn't do anything!"

"Neither did I" Remus argued.

McGonagall held her hands up, "My decision is final. Meet at 11 o'clock tonight in the Entrance Hall,"

And with that, she walked out of her office.

Lily spun around to glare at the boys, "Look what you have done!"

Sirius snorted leant against the wall, "Detention won't kill you Evans,"

Rose placed an arm on Lily but the red-head shoved her off, "Don't you get it. I don't _get_ detentions!"

"Are they beneath you?" James smirked. Lily's eyes flashed and she grabbed Rose's hand, towing the girl out of the room.

* * *

><p>James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were walking down the breakfast when a scream made them turn. People around them began running towards the source of the noise, the boys following the crowd.<p>

Half the school was already at the scene when the boys arrived. The crowded had made a circle around a small mousy haired Hufflepuff girl who was huddled on the ground beside the statue of a one-eyed hunchback.

Everyone looked on seriously as the tiny third year rocked back and forth sobbing. Finally, a Ravenclaw seventh year broke from the crowd and crouched down beside her. At the same time, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Slughorn and Flitwick pushed through the crowd.

McGonagall and Flitwick knelt down beside the girl and helped her up.

"Miss Bones, what happened?" Dumbledore asked kindly, placing a caring hand on the girl's shoulder.

Amelia Bones shuddered and shut her eyes, "I don't know where he came from,"

"Excuse me, _he_?"

"Yes, the man who held a knife up to me. I was walking down the corridor when he just jumped out. I don't know where from. I wasn't paying attention. He grabbed him and then there was this cold thing against me neck. He tried to make me walk but I shut my eyes and screamed. When I opened them again, he was gone," Amelia opened her eyes and started to cry.

"Miss Bones, did he say anything to you?" Dumbledore asked, seemingly ignorant to the whole of Hogwarts school listening in.

"He told me to be quiet,"

"Anything else?"

Amelia sniffed and took a deep breath, "I think he was talking to himself. He said that my parents would have to listen now,"

McGonagall and Dumbledore shared a glance that wasn't missed by both Lily and Rose and the boys on the other side of the circle. Dumbledore seemed to come back down to earth as he glanced around him.

"Off to class students, now!"

The crowd dissolved, Lily and Rose heading off to Potions. They lagged, taking their time so they could talk.

"That's what happened to Mary. I know it!" Lily exclaimed.

Rose bit her lip, "Amelia Bones said something about her parents being involved. Do you think the MacDonald's are?"

"I think it is more, the people who took Mary and tried to take Amelia, I think they are using them as ransoms in a way. Like they can get the parents to do things just because they have their kids," Lily said as they slipped into Potions. Slughorn glanced at them but let them away with their tardiness.

After being set their task for the lesson, the girls continued their talk, whispering behind their cauldrons.

"So it's blackmail?" Rose whispered as she sliced up her slugs.

"I think so. And Dumbledore knows it!"

"It's the Death Eaters,"

Lily and Rose looked to their left at Sirius and James who were seated next to them.

"Has anyone ever told you it's rude to eavesdrop?" Lily scoffed.

James narrowed his eyes, "I was just trying to help Evans. Get off your high horse,"

Lily glared at James, "Only when you deflate your ego!"

* * *

><p>That night, as the grandfather clock in the corner chimed twelve times, two Gryffindors rendezvoused in the common room.<p>

Rose sat staring at the fire, waiting for Sirius to show up. When he did she patted the couch beside her.

"What took so long?"

"James wouldn't sleep. He kept talking about how that man got into the castle. He wants to check out that statue tomorrow,"

"Can we come? We need to get James and Lily to tolerate each other. If she really wants to find Mary then she is going to have to get over whatever it is that annoys her so much about Potter. And no matter how adamant she is, Snape isn't going to be as big a help as she thinks he will be," Rose urged.

Sirius nodded, "I agree. I'll talk to James tomorrow morning,"

* * *

><p>Avery spotted Snape sitting before the fire in the common room and approached him haughtily.<p>

"Snape!"

Severus spun around fearfully and locked eyes with Avery.

"Snape, have you done it yet?" Avery asked, glaring down at Severus.

Severus nodded quickly, "Yes I did it today in Potions when he was talking to Li-Evans and Stanford,"

"Well done Snape. You might be a Slytherin after all," Avery smirked and walked away.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until after dinner that Lily (convinced by Rose), Rose herself, James (convinced by Sirius), Sirius, Peter and Remus found time to pay a visit to the one-eyed croon statue.<p>

James stood in the middle of the space and looked around, "Now how did this mystery man get into Hogwarts?"

"Apparate?" Sirius asked. Lily sighed impatiently.

"Don't any of you read Hogwarts: A History? It is impossible to Apparate or Disapparate in or out of Hogwarts,"

"Well how else did he appear and disappear so fast?" James argued, leaning back against the statue. He heard a faint click and stood back up. The back of the statue popped out and then disappeared.

"I think you just answered your own question James," Sirius said, gaping at the hole.

* * *

><p>Mary stuffed her fist in her mouth to silence her scream as a man with a skull mask stepped into her cell.<p>

"Evening Mary MacDonald," he purred, walking towards her like a predator stalks his prey. Mary inadvertently took a few steps back and only stopped when her fingers touched the cool, damp wall. The masked man held out one hand and stroked one finger down the side of Mary's face. She shuddered and closed her eyes, feeling truly frightened for the first time.

"Now, let's get down to business," the man sneered.

Mary couldn't help it anymore. She let out a long, petrified scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, there we go... sorry it's soooooo late! but I had to do a lot of re-working during this chapter and figure somethings out for myself :) <strong>

**So, what did you'll think? :D **

**Next chapter is called _Discoveries of the Heart! _Rose tries to convince Lily that Snape won't help, Remus goes through a particularly nasty tranformation, Sirius learns the hard way that being a Gryffindor in a Slytherin family is tough, James battles with his own personal feelings and a breakthrough in Mary's disappearance :)**


End file.
